Terry and Rock
by iunno1
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like with Terry and rock between the KOF 97 and 2000? Here's some backstory
1. Fade to Black

Fade to Black....  
  
'HaHaHa, this time will be different this time i cannot die!' Geese Howard yelled and laughed all at the same time.  
  
'Heh, i could have killed you last time, but i chose not to,' chuckled Terry Bogard.  
  
'This is almost the same sanerio isn't it, except for my newfound power, and this time i will slaughter you like i had your father!'  
  
'SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!!' With that the fight began, Geese dressed in his suit, untouched by the dirt and grime of the world. His blond hair slicked back like an italian mobster and his black leather gloves covering his entire hand so as not to touch the dirty world. Terry with his back-long ponytailed blonde hair, in his red sneakers, sleeveless jacket, and hat with his white undershirt dirty with all the fighting he needed to do to get this far. His leg was already bleeding through his jeans from that last hit Billy Cane took on him. If you looked out the 50th story windows of the room they were in you could see Joe Highashi, Andy Bogard, and Mai Shiriniue being attacked by multiple men in blues brothers suits. 'BURN KNUCKLE' yelled terry as he lept toward Geese with his arm outstreched and covered in blue aura. Geese ducked and uppercutted terry in the chin, as terry fell on his back he kicked Geese on the chin forcing him to step back. Terry rolled backwards as geese sent a wave of energy across the floor toward terry. Terry rolled backwards buying himself some more time, just enough to punch the ground and commit to his POWER WAVE attack. A yellow wave of energy countered Geese's blue wave of energy. 'Haha, i forgot you used your father's flimsy moves', said geese. Terry remained silent as he kicked at geese's torso, geese jumped srait up and sent another wave of energy at terry from the air. This ball hit terry on his right leg forcing him to kneel down, then terry jumped toward geese who was still in the air. Slammimng his shoulder into geese, terry cocked his hand back and did his POWER DUNK attack, his hand covered in the same blue aura that was in his BURNING KNUCKLE, the attack broke through geeses' defense. Both of them slammed into the ground with geese on his back and terry on top of him. Quicker then terry could expect, geese grabbed terry's right foot with his right hand and jabbed his elbow into the back of terry's right knee. This made terry's knee hit the floor and broke his weight on geese, who got up and punched terry in the face.  
  
'Ha, you can't compare with me, I am in fact A GOD!', laughed geese hysterically.  
  
'Don't you underestimate me you arrogant BASTARD!' replied terry. Who charged sholder first into geese and quickly punched the ground like he did his POWER WAVE. But instead of that terry yelled POWER GEYSER and an insane amount of power came out of the floor and hit geese in the face. Geese flew back-first into the ceiling and hit the floor face first with a thud. This gave terry enough time to get up and stumble backwards. He instincitlvy put his hands up in defense ready for geese's next move. Geese stood up unsteadly with blood running down his face and suit. 'H..HH...How could you do this to me!?' geese screamed as he charged terry foot first. Terry blocked the kick with his forearm and jumped into a front flip whith his right leg extended and yelled CRACK SHOT.   
  
'Hah, got you now!' yelled geese back. As terry's foot was about to break the top of geese's head open like a watermelon geese palm smashed the floor and yelled RAGING STORM. Four pillars of green force twirled around geese and hit terry with enough force terry thought it peirced through him. This sent terry through the wooden part of the ceiling and hit the cement of the roof. Terry wasn't moving when he hit the floor until geese raised his leg ready to break terry's spine. Terry put his hands on the ground in a pushup position and curled his legs inward. He then did a handspring strait up with one leg extended and the other bent. Terry's foot flew into the bottom of geese's jaw and sent him upward head first into the spot terry had just hit. As geese's head hit the cement of the roof terry bent his extended leg and extended his other one hitting the exact same spot his other foot had made contact with. You could hear a crack as geeses head went further into the cement.   
  
'got ya...' terry said as he hit the floor and barely stood up. Geese hit the ground and stood up as well, a little easier then terry did and ran back to his desk. Terry stood motionless like a statue. 'How can this be! geese screamed as he took out what both of them knew was the scroll of immortality. Geese opened the scroll case and took out the scroll and began to look it over glancing back at terry who was still not moving. 'HAHAHAHA, i need only repeat this line a second time to reach my total potential, I must have missed that minor detail last time. But no matter, that moron is too far away and too weak to stop me now', geese thought to himself. 'Mankata yeme fu.....' geese was stopped by a blonde boy walking in the door. Geese took only a moment to notice him. In that moment terry reacted and flew at geese with his BURNING KUNCKLE. This was faster then geese had anticipated and there was something different. Behind terry left a trail of what could have been fire if geese didn't know any better. Terry's fist hit geese square in the sloar-plexes stopping geese in his tracks. But the hit did not make geese fly backwards as geese had expected it to.   
  
'Thank god he is too weak to move me, if he did i would probably have flown out the wall of windows behind me...' a relieved geese pondered. In an explosive movement the fire that was behind terry flew towards geese in the exact trail that terry left.   
  
'Are you ok? good.... cause this is my new BUSTER WOLF!' screamed terry with all his might as the fire crashed into geese with the force of a sunami. Geese wanted to die now, he missed his chance to become a god because of this....this boy! He had nothing left to live for, his life was a waste... Terry knew it was over...   
  
As geese flew out the window it was almost in slow motion, except for terry who ran and grabbed geese's hand as his entire body was out the window. 'Hold on!' yelled terry.  
  
'Why?' replied geese 'you have avenged your father and proven your strength against a near god....let it end now!'  
  
'I'm not like you, i won't murder another human being, my father would not have wanted that!'  
  
'heh, i guess i have missed something in this life, maybe in the next.'  
  
'...'  
  
'if you do this for me, your father's spirit can finally rest in peace!'  
  
'if you die...i will have nothing left to live or fight for' whispered terry to himself, geese overheard.  
  
'hah, i knew it...nobody is that nobel, your just as selfish as i am' sneered geese 'i have no need for your petty ideals, and it would appear i can still exact my revenge on you NOW!' With that being said geese palm smashed the hand terry was holding him with and fell...to his doom. Geese died that day.  
  
'Its over...' terry said to himself as he turned around to walk out the door. Upon turning terry saw a small boy standing by the door wide eyed and almost crying.   
  
'Can people live forever?' asked the boy.  
  
'Everybody dies kid, but there are those who are never forgotten by those who love them...hey kid do you wanna come with me??'  
  
'Yes' (thankyou www.pointblankassassin.com for that) 


	2. The Mourning After

The mourning after....  
  
Terry remembers the days when his 'father' jeff bogard picked terry and andy up off the streets. They had a great life, until it was all taken away from him in the few moments when he watched his father beaten to death. Little did terry know that this boy had watched the exact same thing. Terry would take care of him, keep him safe from everything that could harm him, his days of living for the fight were over.   
  
This boy was special. When they were both walking down the 50 flights of wooden antique japanese stairs one of the floor boards the boy had stepped on came up and whacked him in the face with a lot of force. The boy didn't move, he was unphased except for stopping and letting the board down slowly. His nose was bleeding, but his face wasn't in an expression of pain, it was cold as stone. 'Hey kid, didn't that hurt?' quered terry.   
  
'Ya it did.' said the kid smiling at terry.  
  
'Your pretty tough kid, whats your name?'  
  
'I don't know, my mother always called me "sweet child".'  
  
'hmmm....what about your father? fathers are important you know.'  
  
'...i never met my father'  
  
'oh, well i guess if your name is "sweet child" i could call you that, haha'  
  
'no thank-you' weezed the kid at the sound of being called that for the rest of his life.  
  
'well your as solid as a rock, i guess i'll call you that.'  
  
'rock?'   
  
'yeah'  
  
'good...'  
  
  
  
They made it out the building to see a mess of blues brothers laying unconcious on the street and sidewalk. While terry's brother andy, their friend joe, and andy's supposed girlfrind Mai sat on the steps looking bored. None of them spoke for the entire walk back to their hotel, they barely acknoleged rock's existance except for a nod from each of them in his general direction. The next morning Mai was running back and forth between the two hotel rooms everybody was sleeping in. Andy was still asleep in the room him and Mai were sharing, while rock and joe slept in the two beds in the other room. Terry was nowhere to be found. Rock awoke to Mai in the minature kictchen in his room in a bathrobe. Her long red hair was down completely except for the frizz of her morning hair. Her large breasts bounced underneath her bathrobe as she hopped up and down from early morning excitement. The movements mezmerized rock, 'HI little boy, i never got to hear your name.' said mai in a bubbly happy voice. 'uhhh...rock' he managed to spit out despite his will to go back to bed.   
  
'want some breakfast?'  
  
'uhhh...sure' Mai made them some eggs and they both sat down at the small table in rock's room.  
  
'so how old are you rock?' asked mai.  
  
'seven' answered rock.  
  
'wow thats totally cool, i remeber i met my fiance when i was seven'  
  
'whos your fiance?'  
  
'that hottie in the room nextdoor, he's terry's brother too'  
  
'oh'   
  
'MAI!!' yelled andy as he ran in the door in a tired scared frenzy, 'we're not engaged!'  
  
'oh pishposh we will be as soon as you get the guts to ask me' giggled mai. Andy leaned back up against the wall and sighed. Rock noticed andy looked a bit like terry with the same back-long hair, but instead of being in a ponytail it looked more like mai's. He was wearing plad pajama pants and no shirt. He was a little shorter then terry, with a chiziled figure. 'Wow he looks strong', rock thought to himself.  
  
'Don't get up andy i'll make you some eggs!' said mai as she jumped up.  
  
'don't worry about it mai, i can do it' replied andy as he took some eggs out of the mini fridge.  
  
'alright fine, make me some more while your up'   
  
'ok.' After a couple of minutes the guy sleeping in the other bed jumped strait up with his eyes still closed, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, and yelled 'YEA I AM NUMBER ONE AND DON'T YOU FOR...GE...T' and fell face first on the floor. 'ouch!' he yelled as he stood up with his hands on his nose.  
  
'morning joe' andy and mai said simutaionusly.  
  
'morning guys'  
  
'want some eggs?' questioned andy.  
  
'more like an icepack' giggled mai  
  
'quiet you!' joe yelled at mai 'ya i'll take some eggs'. Joe had brown hair that came down to about his shoulders and had just as chiziled a body as andy. He walked into the bathroom and everybody could hear running water. He walked out with his hair completely standing up, it was almost a foot tall. This scared rock a little.  
  
'where is that other guy?' asked rock to nobody in particular.  
  
'oh terry? he went out to get some bacon and bread...he should be back any second now' answered mai.  
  
'how bout now?' said terry who was still two rooms down in the hallway.   
  
'YO TERRY!' yelled joe as he ran into the hallway. They both walked in terry still in the outfit he was wearing last night when rock met him and was carrying a grocery bag.   
  
'they had bread but no bacon' terry informed everyone.  
  
'awww dammit...' said joe as he kicked the bed leg.  
  
'OOOOOWWWWWWW' joe yelled as he hopped around the room. everybody laughed.  
  
'so rock, how'd you sleep?' asked terry  
  
'not bad, uhhh...mai woke me up' replied rock still remembering her breasts bouncing as he woke up.  
  
'good'  
  
Suddnly everybody got a serious look on their face, rock looked around confused. 'Terry, what about geese' asked andy while still making eggs and now toast.  
  
'He's gone.'  
  
'gone where?' asked joe.  
  
'gone for good'  
  
'he's dead?' said mai.  
  
'yes' answered rock.  
  
everybody looked at rock except for terry who was looking at the ground in a defeated manner.  
  
'you saw?' mai asked rock  
  
'yes...' rock answered while looking at the floor like terry was.   
  
'now father's spirit can finally rest in peace...' andy put in his two cents.  
  
'so this is it eh?' joe put in his, too.  
  
'so what now?' asked mai.  
  
'i'll tell you what...' joe put his head up 'it's vacation time!!!!' he excitedly said as he made a muscle with his left arm.  
  
everybody let out a relieved sigh. 'sounds like a good idea' said terry.  
  
'why don't we all go to master jubi's school and start to train for the up-coming king of fighers tournament!!' said mai finally adding her couple of cents. 


	3. Taste of Blood

Taste of blood....  
  
Terry spent the couple of days it took them to get to japan getting to know rock. He found out that rock liked basketball, his mother's name was Marie, and she took care of him in a suburb of Southtown. After she died one year ago rock was left to wander southtown in search of his father...he never got to meet his father. Terry spent the rest of the time telling rock about the 'king of fighters tournament'.   
  
'well its....people fight each other and whoever doesn't lose is the winner and called the "King of Fighters'  
  
'do they get a castle? you can't be king without a castle'  
  
'haha, no they don't get a castle, they get the title and whatever they want...sorta like a wish'  
  
'who is the king right now?'  
  
'nobody right now, there have been a couple of kings'  
  
'who were the old kings?'  
  
'hehe, hey we're not that old'  
  
'you were a king?!'  
  
'yep, i got my wish, and then some'  
  
'what was your wish?'  
  
'i wanted revenge for my father, and i got it, a long time ago'  
  
'who was the next?'  
  
'hah, technically me again'  
  
'wow, you must be a good fighter, what did you get the second time'  
  
'well the guy i beat left me more then enough money to support myself for the rest of my life, and then some'  
  
'so you never have to work? wow...but'  
  
'but what?'  
  
'dosen't it hurt? the fighting? it looks like it hurts'  
  
'yes, it hurts a lot'  
  
'i never want to fight'  
  
'good idea kiddo'  
  
Terry and rock spent the rest of the time laughing at andy avoiding mai, and joe try to get girls to no avail. Rock also noticed that terry almost never took off his motor cycle gloves. He keeps saying they were his father's fighting gloves, whatever that means. Did he need those gloves to fight? He's big and strong, he will protect me if i ever get in trouble, i won't ever need to fight. 'terry? will you protect me?' rock asked terry.   
  
'you know it' terry replied with a smile and a tip of his red baseball cap.  
  
'thanks'  
  
When they got to japan it was much different then Southtown. It was cleaner, they were in a city called Osaka. 'ok guys where to now?' asked terry to the group.  
  
'why don't we go to master jubi's and figure out from there?' added andy.  
  
'like hell, i'm hungry!' added joe.  
  
'lets go get a massage' said mai.  
  
'i feel like indulging in some sleep' offered terry.  
  
'what about you rock?' terry asked.  
  
'uhhhhh...me? i wanna go get a massage' rock replied.  
  
'arighty, so mai can you keep an eye on him?' terry asked mai.  
  
'oooo, this is gonna be soo much fun!!!' mai cheered.  
  
They all split up except for Mai and Rock. Mai almost dragged him like a dog on a leash talking about how she was gonna get him a pedicure and manicure and he'll get all the girls and he'll be quite a ladies man. And he'll be soo handsome like andy. After that rock stopped paying attention to mai and started paying attention to what was going on around him. Over there was something he really liked. Some kids playing basketball, he wanted to join them but Mai would not let go of his arm she was still going off about what they were gonna get done. They eventually came to 'HOT SPRINGS MASSAGE PARlOR'and mai jumped for joy, completely forgetting about rock. Rock made sure to know where mai was and went down the street to the basketball courts. It looked like fun, they all looked much older then him though, they were all about twice his age. He decided to give it a try anyway, he walked up and asked if he could play with them. They laughed at him, 'tell ya what kid, if you can make this basket from half court you can be on his team.'   
  
'hey!' reacted the other teams leader, 'i don't want the kid'. while they all laughed.   
  
'I'll do it from farther back' requested rock.  
  
'no way', and with that rock took the ball, went to the other side of the court, and got nothing but net. After that both teams wanted him on their team. Eventually they started playing and rock was holding his own rather well, the only thing he was lacking in was defense. He wasn't tall enough, but one thing he did notice was that they were playing rough by knocking each other down and almost getting into fights because of it. Finally after scoring 8 points and letting 10 get by, rock decided to play a little tougher. When one of the boys jumped up for a dunk rock jumped and knocked his legs out from under him. The kid fell hard on his back and stood up fuming with anger. He looked at rock and walked toward him. 'YOUR DEAD!' he yelled as he kicked rock in the face, which wasn't hard because he was almost 2 feet taller then rock.   
  
'hey man back off, its just a kid' one of the other boys yelled trying to stop the violence.  
  
'ya i know, thats why i gotta teach him a lesson' replied the boy who was now beating the stuffing out of rock.   
  
'It hurts, i want to cry...' rock thought to himself 'i want it to stop, i have to stop it, but if i try he will just hurt me more...i won't cry'. More blood was running down rocks face as the boy pummeled him, but he would not cry.   
  
'I must not cry....i won't cry.....CRY.....pain.....AHHHHHHHH' rocks head felt like it split open and he went blank. When he came to everybody was standing around him, the other boy who was unconcious, and rock couldn't make out who was there. Jeans, red jacket with a white star on the back, red cap ,TERRY! Rock stood up bruised and bloodied and clinged onto terry's leg. Terry was his savior, his protector, he was safe now, no more pain. 'Terry...' is the only thing rock could make out as terry picked him up.  
  
'Let's go kid' terry replied. Terry carried him to a cab and told the driver 'to 34th street train station'. 


	4. The Thrill of defeat

The thrill of defeat....  
  
The train ride was relaxing, joe got rock an ice pack. 'Good job out there stony, i saw what ya did, it was pretty amazing' joe patted rock on the head 'haven't seen skills like that in a long while, especially for a kid so young.' Rock was happy joe had seen him play basketball and liked it, but why didn't he stop the fight when it started? Oh well as long as terry was there it was all ok. Rock got out his seat and went to look for terry. He wanted to feel safe, and he did when he was around terry. He overheard terry and andy in the food car, he opened the door and listened keeping out of sight.  
  
'You can't be serious' andy told terry.  
  
'I can and i am' terry replied.  
  
'But terry your the best, and we will need you for our team...otherwise'  
  
'haha, its ok andy i'll still be part of the team, i'll keep mai off your back'  
  
'heh....' andy sighed  
  
'but i don't care about winning anymore, i've got more important things to worry about'  
  
'i don't belive this, terry you had the name "The Lone Wolf" for a reason'  
  
'ya and i acomplished that reason...' terry stopped and looked distant for a moment.  
  
'father is...'  
  
'i know father is avenged, and since that has happened i don't need a reason to be strong anymore'  
  
'well if you don't want to be the best, i still do..i'm dropping my hat at ever being better then you at your prime'  
  
'hehe, thats good to hear...don't think i'm gonna go any easier on you when we spar though'  
  
'good, but i'm not gonna let those punks beat us veterans anymore, i know joe feels the same way'  
  
'i just want to have fun'  
  
'as long as you are willing to do your best that's all i can ask for big bro'  
  
'good, we're almost there' terry got up and started walking out. He ended up tripping over the hidden rock as he ran out to get terry's attention.   
  
When they got to Master jubi's shrine they were welcomed by a scrawny old man dressed in a master's gi.   
  
'well what have we here', the old man said while smoking his pipe with one hand and playing with his hair and mustache with his other 'andy, mai, joe, terry, and...who's this lil fella?'  
  
terry answered 'this is rock'.  
  
'nice to meet you' rock bowed.  
  
'good to see a new generation of fighters is comin up in the ranks, haha you got a bit of a way to go kiddo' master jubi said, while noticing rock's aura. Rock did not reply, that comment made him remember the pain of being beaten up. 'Well shall we go to it!?' joe excitedly shouted out.  
  
'Your on!' yelled andy back.   
  
'I'll get some popcorn' said terry.  
  
'I'm on drinks' said mai.  
  
'i'm on.....' master jubi said as he grabbed mai's left breast as she walked by, and was kicked out one of his windows as his reward.  
  
'Let's get it on!!!!' yelled joe as he charged andy. Andy stayed back and kept his hands up in a defense position. Joe jumped in the air and twisted 360' degrees while doing an ax kick toward andy's head with his GOLDEN HEEL attack. Andy easily dodged the attack and brought a kick to joe's head. Joe blocked it with his elbow, immediately andy torked his body downward and toward joe punching him in his open ribs. 'My aren't we the contortionist?' giggled joe. They both jumped back and charged each other, andy was moving faster with his elbow out and charging in his ZAN EI KAN. Joe saw this coming and stopped in his tracks 'got ya' he smiled as he punched uppercuts far away from andy. 'READY?!' he kneeled down and uppercutted one last time. The air around rock, terry, mai, and master jubi began to pick up. The trees in the surrouding area began to sway, and right in front of joe a tornado flew forward HURRICANE UPPER!!! 'AAAAHHHH' yelled andy as he was thrown in the air and spun round and round. 'Haha, gotcha' laughed joe putting his hands on his hips and bending over backwards with laughter. 'Like hell!!' yelled andy as his used his momentum to land his feet on a tree and push himself forward. Mai jumped up and cheered, 'yay it's andy's CHOU REPPA DAN!'Andy spun foward twice and and literally flew at joe with his legs fully extended  
  
and a yellow lightning aura surrounding him. Joe instinctivly jumped toward Andy knee first and fire sorrounding his knee TIGER KICK!! The flash of light blinded rock, even when he shut his eyes he needed a second to re-adjust to his surroundings. When he looked up he saw andy standing with his legs together in a crater, but joe was nowhere to be seen. 'Uhhhh....that was a good one andy', spurted joe, who was underneath andy's feet.   
  
'thanks joe' smiled andy.  
  
'but not good enough'  
  
'what?' Andy immediately looked down at joe who had his arms crossed across his chest. 'He blocked my CHO REPPA DAN!' Andy realized too late as joe brought his forehead to andy's crotch. Andy jumped backwards out of the crater. 'That's cheap joe!' yelled andy a little frightened that joe would try something like that. Joe jumped right after andy charging him and unleashed a barrage of punches. 'Hows bout a lil bit of my EXPLOSION TNT PUNCH'. 'Just fine' sneered andy, who let loose his HI SHO KEN. A small ball of blue energy hit joe in the face just enough to daze him for a second. SHO RU DAN yelled andy as he tightenend his hands and locked his fingers out, uppercutting joe with his open palm andy raised joe into the air. Andy followed up with another palm smash up, they were both about 10 feet in the air now. And the last one slammed joe downward into the ground again. Joe could not block any of the powerful blows andy had inflicted upon him and landed on the ground groaning. Andy was about to declare himself the victor when joe stood up, 'i got an idea' he said.   
  
SCREW UPPER, joe did 500 uppercuts in 3 seconds into thin air. Andy saw this and stepped back with his right foot and brought his hands back as if he was going to clap RYUUSHI KEN! A red tornado about two stories tall rampaged its way toward andy. '1....2.....3...now!' counted andy as he let loose a blue energy ball the size of andy himself toward the tornado. The blue fireball and the red tornado clashed and stayed in the exact same spot as if trying to push the other one over. Andy and joe jumped toward each other, when out of nowhere two fans hit both of them in the forehead and the force of the fans knocked them into the tornado. Both Joe and Andy were sent up two stories being spun around 'ahhhh i think i'm gonna be sick' screamed joe amidst the spinning fire tornado. Andy remained silent trying to concentrate. 'What the hell are you doing!?' yelled joe looking at andy curled up into a ball. Andy glowed yellow and pushed out his arms and legs and his aura grew rapidly and dispersed the tornado. Unfortunately they were both almost at the top of the tornado and plummeted toward the ground. Joe got stuck in a tree and andy fell on his back in the crater he made.   
  
'Sooo...ummm...who's the winner?' a confused rock added.   
  
'I am!' yelled mai in her ninja outfit standing on master jubi's roof 'Yea i'm #1!'  
  
'Damn you Mai', yelled joe who was stuck in a bunch of tree branches 15 feet from the ground. Andy just laughed but couldn't move.   
  
'So who's next?' spurted out the confident Mai. 


	5. Time and Time again

Time and Time Again....  
  
A year had gone by and all of the Fatal Fury Teammates had been training hard, the king of fighters tournament should be coming up in two months.  
  
'Yeah!! Team Fatal Fury is gonna kick some major ASS!!' yelled joe right after he knocked out the last competitor in the kickboxing competition.  
  
'Yeah!! We're gonna be number one!!' cheered Mai as she stood overtop of her opponent in a Mixed Martial Arts competition.  
  
'We Will Win' said andy alone in the woods standing on a small rock amidst a raging river.  
  
'Oh Yeah!' yelled Terry as he knocked out another competitor in an underground bare knuckle boxing competitoin.  
  
Rock couldn't help but stare in wonder at these giants among men. Joe decided it was time to start rock's training, 'come on rockey, you wanna be big and strong like me right? well you'd better start now.'Joe took rock on a trip to a local boxing gym.   
  
'Hey there if it isn't the ol' champ himself joseph!' an excited burly old man roared when the two walked in.  
  
'Yo Marco!' replied joe in his normal abnoxious manner.  
  
'Haven't seen you since you left 5 years ago for that king thingee'  
  
'Ya well i've been busy'  
  
'Too busy to see yer old marco? I made you, know that? of course you do!'  
  
'Damn strait i know that! Now i need your help again, this here is rockey'  
  
'Look at the lil guy, kinda scrawny ain't he, nothing like our joseph when he got here'  
  
'ya well think you can do anything with him?'  
  
'i can do anything with anybody'. The two of them had a good laugh with that joke. That day Marco spent a lot of time showing rock the ropes of Muay Thai kickboxing. Stances, moves, blocks, counters, and even some throws. Rock performed every move beautifully almost flawlessly after seeing it only one time. 'Goodness this kid is something else' marco told joe in his office while rock waited outside. 'Your tellin me' joe thought to himself, 'think you can do anything with him?'  
  
'yea deffiently, just keep him comin'  
  
'you got it'  
  
Every day for the next week Joe took rock to marco for training. After the 3rd day rock asked if joe could let rock go alone. After checking it with terry joe got the ok and allowed rock to go it alone, but if rock ever needed moral support joe would be the first guy there to cheer him on. Rock spent the rest of the days taking his time walking there, and leaving a little earlier each day. Marco did not seem to care since rock was picking up on every technique with little effort. After a week of drills and training Marco thought it would be time to test the boy's skills. 'Hey rockey, why don't you get into the ring w/ one of my upper-class boys?' Marco suggested 'think you could hold your own against him. i do.' Marco put the head gear on rock, gave him his gloves, and armbands.  
  
So there rock was, standing in a blue corner of a ring wearing nothing but boxing gloves, a padded helmet that didn't even cover his face, boxing shorts, a mouth protector, foot gear , and armbands staring at a 16 year old guy staring at him in the opposing corner. 'Hey cheif how old is this kid?' asked the other guy in the ring. 'He's eight, but don't take it easy on him...heh... he might be better then you....GAME ON!' With a bloodthirsty look in his eye the boy charged rock. The boy swung and rock dodged easily, a roundhouse kick to rock's head was blocked by rock's forearm. Every attack the boy used rock blocked with ease, for 3 minutes this was going on...only one problem. Rock hadn't attacked once yet, and this was leading to a disadvantage. Rock was getting tired while the boy was keeping his energy up. 'Come on, hit him!' yelled marco to rock, but rock would not comply. Finally a blow broke through, rock missed a block and got nailed in the sloar plexes by a front kick. This took him out, he ran to the ropes and jumped over them and curled up into a ball. Marco came over and kneeled down next to rock, 'ain't cut out for this are ya kid?' He was answered by the silence and rock ripping off his gear and walking out with his head facing the earth in defeat. Rock never went back to that gym. Joe understood, 'i'm sorry rockey, my style isn't for everybody...but don't worry i know you'll be big and strong one day!' joe smiled and flexed for rock. 'Thanks joe' replied rock.  
  
Mai wanted to take her shot with rock. She thought that if he wasn't ment to be strong and hard like stone mabye he was meant to be swift and nimble like a leaf in the wind. A proper Ninja must be like water, fluent and ready to change direction at any time. Mai showed rock some techniques: she gave him a fan and threw one of hers at a small tree, her fan almost cut it in half. Rock threw the fan mai gave him, it opened while it was flying and slowly hit the ground. Mai tied a rope with a rock onto rock's waist and showed him her RYUUEN-BU move. The wooden ball connected to her outfit moved through the air with speed and grace, leaving a large indent in a rather big tree. Rock tried but did not judge the distance correctly and ended up hitting himself in the groin. Mai decided to see how well rock could 'fly', mai showed him how to do a backflip. He did it perfectly, then mai did a backflip onto a wall, propelled herself off of the wall and landed on the ground with her hands and did a handspring onto her feet. Rock tried but forgot to put his hands out and landed head first into the ground. Lastly Mai wanted to see if rock could peform the KOYASEN TORI. Mai did a cartwheel and used the momentum of her cartwheel to elbow a nearby bamboo tree, knocking it down. Rock perfomed the cartwheel and got the momentum but missed the bamboo tree and hit his face onto the tree behind it. 'I'm sorry Miss Mai, i can't do it.' rock apologized.   
  
'Don't worry about it kiddo, i'm sure if anybody can make you strong it'll be andy' replied mai 'why don't you go see him, he should be down by the river.'  
  
'But Miss Mai i don't....'  
  
'Don't worry about it, i'm sure andy'll be happy to teach you. Now quit wasting time and go on down there.'  
  
'Yes Ma'm'. Rock obediently walked across the woods to the rapid river where andy was jumping from tiny rock to tiny rock in the middle of the rapids.  
  
'What is it rock?' andy asked coldy. 'Uhhh...Miss Mai sent me to....' rock replied almost scared.  
  
'Ooohh, she wants me to train you? Well if you want my help it'll be hard.' andy almost cracked a smile at the thought of being in control of someone 'kopoken is one of the hardest styles to learn, it will be hard but most worth it.'  
  
'Yessir.' With that andy began rock's training in the art of kopoken. First andy told rock that a strong upper and lower body were the most important things nessicary to complete each technique. Therefore rock needed to do 10 sets of 100 pushups and 200 situps. Rock could only do 30 pushups and 64 situps, andy seemed very dissapointed. 'Ok we can work on that, how about your strikes?' stated andy 'they need to be accurate and deadly, you must be able to hit your opponent 30 times but be able to knock him out with one.' Andy had rock hitting a solid tree until he left indents, unfortunatily for rock he only accomplished making his hands bleed. 'Uhhhh....' moaned andy in complete and uttre shock at rock's complete lack of skill.  
  
'You don't even care do you!?' andy scolded rock for his lack of enthuasium.   
  
'Well, i don't want to fight....' said rock, obisouly saddend by his scolding.  
  
'You don't want to fight? then what are you doing hanging around here! you need to be strong in order to survive!' a shocked andy replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
'I...I'll....I'll leave....' weezed rock, holding back his tears.  
  
'Maybe you should' a chill went down rock's spine when andy said that.  
  
Rock went to his room that he shared with Terry and packed his bag full of his clothes. He took all his provisions and made his bed. 'They'll all be better off without me, i'm just making them weaker....i'm making terry weaker' rock began to cry thinking about that. Rock made his way past Mai who was jumping from tree to tree pratcing her fan throwing, he snuck past joe kicking trees with his shins till the trees began to crack. Until he made it to the steps of the shrine, he looked down at his bag considering it to be his only friend. As he looked up he saw terry, in the only outfit he ever wore, smiling down at rock. Terry took a quick look at rock's bag, 'leaving now are we?' Rock began to cry uncontrollably and tried to walk past Terry. Terry stood in front of him 'hey, before you go i should take you out to dinner ya know?' terry never stopped smiling. Rock looked up at terry and cried even harder, terry picked him up and put him on his sholders. Terry took him to an 'American resteraunt' for some burgers and soda. Rock wanted to be around terry so bad, but the thought of what rock was doing to terry's fighting spirit made him sad. 'Terry, do i make you weak?' rock asked between sipping his coca-cola through his straw. 'Not at all, as a matter of fact i'm happier now then i have been in a while.' Terry replied without a second thought, 'I'd really miss you if you left us, heck we wouldn't even be a team anymore without ya.' Rock couldn't help but think about what terry said. 'How bout ya stick around for a while, and heres the deal' terry leaned over as if to whisper to rock 'you don't have to fight, you can do whatever you like and i'll be behind you 100%' Rock looked up at Terry.  
  
'Deal?' asked terry.  
  
'Deal' replied rock.   
  
And with that being said terry took his red cap off his head and put it on rock's head. 


	6. True warriors

True Warriors....  
  
(http://www.gamingmatrix.com/kofonline/kof2001TeamsChars.html)  
  
(for more info on the other characters visit this website now)  
  
The year is 1998 and there will be no King of Fighters tournament this year. Was the headlines on the news in May, there wouldn't be any tournament because there was no sponser. This made everybody very dissapointed, but there was a saving grace. there was to be an underground king of fighters tournament. All old contestants were allowed to join, there would be no team system it would be a single battle system like in the old days. This made everybody except the Fatal Fury team nervous, nobody was used to not having a team. 'Now i can finally defeat Terry' thought andy. 'I get to show off my stuff!' shouted joe. 'I get to prove myself to andy finally' wished Mai. 'This is deffinetly my prime' reminissed Terry. The other contestents were benimaru (the lightning controlling womanizer), Kim Kaphwan (the taekwando champion), Chang (the giant ex-con), Choi (the gremlin ex-con), Kensou (the un-psychic member of the psycho team), Athena (the psychic girl), Chin (the psycho master), Ryo (the Art of Fighting Champion), Yuri (the Art of Fighting Champion's little sister), and Shingo (the kyo kasumi wannabe).  
  
All of these contestants would meet at the Osaka Dome in the locker rooms everyday until the tournament was completed. They would have their tournament all over the city in speific places, since what they were doing was infact illegal. Round one would be Terry vs. Kim, rock wanted to see terry fight again. This round would take place in the graveyard where Terry's father was buried.   
  
Rock stood aside while terry and kim warmed up. Kim was all over the place, he kicked as fast as terry punched. But both fighters knew that terry had a distinct advantage, Kim had no projectiles like terry did. As good as Kim was he never learned how to channel his ki into a weapon. After warming up the two went at it. Kim started off with a barage of kicks directed toward terry's head. Terry blocked them and punched toward kim's solar plexes, Kim instinctivly rolled his body to the side and terry saw this coming. Terry did a spinning backfist to the side of kim's head before kim could see it coming. Right after the backfist terry dropped to the ground and tried to sweep kims legs out from under him. Kim reacted in time and jumped strait up and came plummeting back to earth. But something was different about him, his legs were kicking so fast that it was slowing down his decent, each one was aimed at terry. Terry blocked all of them but was disoriented enough for kim to do a back flip and nail terry in the chin with his foot. This took terry to the ground and kim decided to take advantage. Kim jumped again and kept his feet together, it looked like he was going to land on terry's chest like a sack of bricks. Terry opened his eyes and did a hand spring strait up with his leg extended and his body twisting in a counterclockwise fashion. Terry slammed into kim with his RISING TACKLE, the force of terry's attack boosted kim up another 8 feet in the air. This gave Terry enough time to finish kim off with his POWER GEYSER. This sent kim flying into the air almost 30 feet and landed on the soft ground about 23 feet away. Terry was the proclamed winner. Terry went over and helped kim up, right after terry helped kim stand up, kim fainted.   
  
The next fights were as much fun to watch as they were to participate in: Benimaru beat Chang, andy beat yuri, ryo completely destroyed mai, joe creamed shingo, Chin beat Choi, and athena plastered kensou.   
  
Next match was Joe vs. Ryo. 'Now these two are tournament veterans, both have been fighting for a very long time and are used to having one on one matches. This should definetly be exciting!' yelled shingo as if he were an announcer in the Osaka Dome locker room. Joe and Ryo would be competeing in an abandoned Metal factory. Terry, Andy, mai, and rock watched Joe warm up. While Yuri cheered Ryo on. 'Well what do ya say kickboxer? ready to get a beating?' sneered Ryo. 'Hah, you think your little "karate kid" moves can win vs my superior skill? get real!' replied joe in an equally cockey manner. And so it began joe started off with his hurricane punch, but with more effort joe made two tornados. Kyo was only able to stop one of them with his fireball attack. The other one slammed into him like a mac truck. 'Yeaha!' joe yelled as he charged with his SLASH KICK, joe flew toward ryo with his foot extended aiming right for ryo's head. Ryo ducked and when joe was right on top of him ryo jumped strait up and did a jumping uppercut to joe's face taking him a good 9 feet up in the air with ryo. 'I'm not done yet!' yelled ryo as he threw another fireball at joe while they were both still in the air. Joe came crashing down onto the cement while ryo landed nicely. Ryo kept back allowing joe to stand up, which joe did obiously in pain. 'Whats the matter? Muay Thai not holding up to my masterful technique?' mocked ryo. 'I'll show you shit-for-brains!' yelled joe as he charged. Ryo charged as well and grabbed onto joe's torso trying to throw him off balance. 'Stupid Move!' screamed joe as he unleashed his TIGER KICK and kneed ryo in the chest with his flaming attack. 'I'm not done yet, the show ain't over!!' joe kept on talking as he jumped and did his GOLDEN HEEL onto ryo's head while ryo was still dazed from the knee attack. The kick took ryo to the ground but he immedatly got back up. 'Like hell i'm letting you off!' joe finished up his combo with his desperation move SCREW UPPER!!! The two story tornado took ryo to the roof and dropped him onto a pile of scrap metal.   
  
'Joe did it!!!' Terry, andy, and mai yelled as they ran to hug joe for his grand victory.  
  
Ryo was defeated by joe while benimaru relieved chin of his spot in the tournament. and andy got a rest while terry took athena out of the picture. Next up, Andy vs. benimaru! 'This should be a wonderful match' thought terry.  
  
'Hey terry look what i can do!' yelled rock trying to get terry's attention.  
  
'Whats up rock?' answered terry looking at rock.  
  
'I can do your burning knuckle!' rock immatated terry's burning knuckle without any of the auras or colors.  
  
'pretty good kid'  
  
'yea and i can do uncle andy's elbow smash'  
  
'really? thats a hard move, lemme see' Terry stood up and let rock elbow him in the gut, immediatly afterwards rock palm smashed terry in the gut as well.  
  
'wow a two hit combo, you'd make a mean opponent, good thing i dont have to fight you' joked terry.  
  
rock spent the rest of the time smiling and running around like any normal 8 year old would do.   
  
Andy and Benimaru took their places on the side of the road near a cafe. 'Heh, looks like those people over there are gonna get to see one of Benimaru's wonderful shows.' boasted benimaru. 'Shut up....just....shut the hell up' retorted andy. 'OOOO looking foward to this fight now aren't we?' Benimaru said poking fun at Andy's serious attitude. And it began Andy charged and kicked and punched at benimaru but benimaru dodged easily. Andy began to get frusturated and let lose a HISHO KEN right at benimaru. A small blue energy ball hit benimaru in the chest and threw off his timing, andy saw this and did a handsping and jumped at benimaru feet first like a javalin. Benimaru was faster then andy and dropped to the ground and spun on one hand like a hellicoptor just waiting for andy to hit the ground which andy did. Benimaru swept andy's legs out from under him and proceeded to kick Andy in the face while he was laying on his back. 'That all you got?' questioned benimaru. Andy let out a growl and jumped onto benimaru and slapped him in the face and jumped off very quickly. Jumping back a few more times andy finally spoke, 'Now taste the true power of kopoken...' with that andy punched his hand and benimaru looked as if he was just punched in the face. Andy then beat the living hell out of an imiginary opponent while benimaru was getting the tar beaten out of him from a good 20 feet away. Benimaru was slowly moving toward Andy, but andy needed to keep his eyes closed to continue doing the technique. Finally Benimaru was on top of andy and grabbed him, 'i've got some tricks of my own' benimaru grabbed andy by his temples. And the lights on the street began to flicker and visible electricty flowed up through benimaru and into Andy. Everybody just stood there watching not believeing their eyes, Benimaru was acting like a giant battery that was connected to Andy. Andy had only one thing he could do, he grabbed hold of one of the street lights and pulled as hard as he could. Slamming both of them into the metal pole, which in turn both of them were electricuted. And both fell unconcious. It was a draw!!!!  
  
Now saving the best for last JOE HIGASHI VS TERRY BOGARD!!! 'Ya know terry its been a long time since we've fought each other, we've both grown a lot' joe said uncharacteristicly serious and respectful.  
  
'Yes joe, i hope this will be the greatest fight in the tournament so far....good luck friend'  
  
'Same to you bro.' Things were going to take place in a bamboo thicket near the actual Osaka Dome. Terry and Joe were standing about 50 feet apart, with dozens of bamboo trees between them. 'Hey joe! what do ya say we clear a path!?' yelled terry. 'Sounds great!' answered joe. Both of them let loose some powerful moves Joe did his SCREW UPPER while terry performed his POWER GEYSER both of these moves almost completely cleared a 100x100 square area for the two combatants to battle. Joe took the initative and ran toward Terry. When joe got within 10 feet terry did his RISING TACKLE much to joe's suprise. Joe stood there dumbfounded and as soon as terry reached his peak height he spun himself doing a front flip and his CRACK SHOT catching joe off guard. Slamming his foot onto joe's shoulder terry gave a little smile, 'a little to early to be smiling aren't we?' retorted joe as he performed his TIGER KICK. Joe's knee dug into terry's ass and it flipped terry backwards while joe finished his move in the air. 'Not yet friend' terry said to himself as he jumped into the air hitting joe with his shoulder and finishing their aerial battle with his POWER DUNK. Knowing what joe would eventually do Terry jumped backwards so joe wouldn't headbutt his crotch like he has seen him almost do to andy. Joe stood up and looked ready and willing to deal out more punishment. Not wanting to waste anymore time Terry lept toward joe with his BURN KNUCKLE attack. Joe was far enough away to react with his HURRICANE PUNCH. Two minature tornados flew towards terry at ramming speed, Terry shut his eyes and braced for impatct. The first tornado flung terry into the air and he landed on the second one which twisted his body in directions in which it wasn't supposed to bend. That hurt terry pretty bad but did not stop his attack, again with the BURNING KUNCKLE terry charged joe. Joe did not expect Terry to keep fighting and couldn't block in time and terry busted through Joe's defenses forcing him to fly backwards almost 15 feet. 'I'm not done yet!' yelled terry as he launched his POWER WAVE at joe. 'Hey thats my line!' replied joe as he lept over terry's POWER WAVE with his own attack, GOLDEN HEEL! Terry countered with his CRACK SHOT and both their feet met each other causing no damage. When both of them hit the ground they jumped back to regain their balance and wind. 'Great he's seen most of my attacks already' thought terry 'maybe the power geyser?' 'I need to take him down now with my screw upper' thought joe to himself.  
  
'Alright this ends now!' both of them yelled simotainously. SCREW....POWER...UPPER...GEYSER!! The massive force of these colliding titanic powers ripped the ground from beneath them. It almost looked like hell inside of that ball of energy. The heat was intense, the wind was powerful, the air was thick with sweat and blood, and the level of intensity was beyond anything ever recorded. 'THIS  
  
ENDS NOW JOE!' terry yelled as he jumped into the hurricane that both their powers created. Terry was moving so fast that joe couldn't react and by the time he realized what happened terry had already punched him in the chest. 'are you ok?....BUSTER WOLF!!!' recited terry as all the energy behind him ripped its way toward joe. The SCREW UPPER, THE POWER GEYSER, AND THE BUSTER WOLF energy flew at joe. Joe's pupils dialated because of all the light, it rammed joe like the hand of [G_O_D]. Terry was worried it would do serious damage but he had to do this, he had to win! Joe flew backwards through the brick wall that was near the Osaka Dome. TERRY HAD WON!!! Rock stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, nobody could tell if it was complete awe of what terry had just acomplished, or massive horror for what he just witnessed. 


	7. I don't know whats worth fighting for

I don't know whats worth fighting for....  
  
  
  
After the tournamanet all the combatents went out for a post-battle drink at a local pub, the Pao Pao to be exact. Everybody was in good spirits, even Joe. Luckily Joe had not sustained any serious wounds during his last fight. Rock was walking around making friends with all the fighters. Especially Athena it would appear, 'Hey there cutie', Athena said as she patted rock on the head. Rock giggled and sat on the barstool next to her. Athena spent the rest of the night getting drunk, telling rock about her life, and flirting madly with kensou who was staying sober. Terry spent time finding out what happened to Iori and Kyo from Benimaru. Mai dragged Andy onto the dance floor and they danced the night away. Joe was dancing with all the girls he could find in the club. Ryo and Yuri weren't there, they went home after the tournament with Kim, Chang, and Choi. Chin was in the corner drinking heavily and speaking with an elderly woman, they left shortly afterwards. After a couple of hours Andy was danced out but Mai was still going strong, Terry and Benimaru split up, Athena was beginning to bore rock and Kensou was asleep on the bar.   
  
Terry walked up to rock and put his hat on rock's head, waking up rock for a moment from his light slumber. 'Hey kid, wanna go for a walk?' smiled terry. Rock Yawned and answered 'sure' Athena said good by to rock, wished terry good luck with next year and woke up Kensou helping him on their way home. Terry and rock walked down the streets of Osaka at 2:00 a.m. and eventually found their way to a basketball court. Terry pulled a basketball out of his bag and passed it to rock. 'How bout some bball?' terry offered.   
  
'sure i'd love to' replied rock between yawns.  
  
'good cause the game is on right now, your ball' terry said quickly and threw the ball at rock. Rock in turn caught the ball unsteadly because he did not expect terry to throw the ball that hard. The game began and rock took off like a flash. Almost as fast as terry himself rock made basket after basket past terry. Terry just seemed to be one step behind rock at all times. After scoring 25 points they decided to take a break and sit down on a bench.  
  
'Terry?' rock said while looking at the ground.  
  
'Yes?' terry replied.  
  
'why do you fight?'  
  
'because i have to'  
  
'why do you have to, i remember overhearing you once say that fighting takes away everything you love'  
  
'it does'  
  
'how did you start fighting'  
  
'because i hated somebody'  
  
'do you still hate anybody? do you hate me?'  
  
'i could never hate you'  
  
'then who do you hate'  
  
'i just....its not warm'  
  
'what do you mean?'  
  
'without that warm feeling...i need the hatred to keep me warm at night.' (another quote from www.rejectionist.com)  
  
'will you ever not hate?'  
  
'i don't know if i can do that...'  
  
'you still haven't told me what you fight for, do you want to protect people? do you fight for some magical reason? do you fight for your worth?'  
  
'I don't know whats worth fighting for' Terry stood up and picked up the basketball and put it in his bag. Rock stood up as well and walked over to terry. 'I want to find whats worth fighting for, terry i want...i need to be strong, strong like you' rock suprised terry with that remark.   
  
'joe, mai, or andy can make you strong...'  
  
'no they can't, they are strong but they don't have what you have'  
  
'and what is that...'  
  
'iunno, but there is something about you...you are stronger then they are i want you to help me I want to become strong like how you became strong'   
  
This remark sent terry into a tailspin of memroies of starving on the street corner because he had no food, having to beat up guys just to eat a meal that night. The blood, sweat, and tears for every punch, kick, and throw he had to take to become the best. 'Ok' replied terry 'but all i can do is show you technique, if you want to become strong you need to do that yourself'  
  
'OK!!' squeeled an ecstatic rock. 


	8. Friends worth killing

Friends worth killing....  
  
Terry and rock went to master jubi's shrine and slept till noon the next day. Terry awoke first and packed up all his stuff. After rock woke up Terry brought him to the spot where Andy and joe had first sparred. 'Well guys....i think its time to go', said andy.   
  
'Yeah, i got some more titles to win!' roared joe.  
  
'I agree, me and rock got some things to do' replied terry.  
  
'I'll go whever you go andy dear' said an excited mai.   
  
'In eleven months i think we should all show up back here for the next "King of Fighters Tournament' commanded andy.  
  
'OK!' said all four of them at once and put their hands together. Mai and Andy were going to stay at master jubi's temple. Joe took a cab to the Osaka Dome in order to find out what events were going on in the general area. Terry and Rock caught a plane to America, they were going back to 'Southtown'. The plane ride was quiet, rock didn't know what to say to terry. Terry was thinking hard about when he asked his father to teach him how to fight.   
  
'Fighting for anything but justice will drain your body and soul...' Terry rememberd his father saying. And all the times Terry watched his father train, he wanted to be exactly like him. Wacthing the SEMPUKEN (equivilent to Terry's POWER WAVE), the HAKI NO FAI (same as Terry's RISING TACKLE), and the BURNING KNUCKLE ATTACK. Terry could do the technique perfectly, but while his father was teaching him he could never use his ki like his father could. Andy never had any interest in fighting, he only wanted to sit by the lake and talk to Terry about how he wanted to fall in love and get a good job and live an easy life. 'Its amazing how much he has changed since father's death' thought terry. Terry then looked down at rock...'i was 3 years older then him when i began to train under father' terry looked out the window of the plane 'but he can already channel his ki like i could and exactly like...' Terry decided to stop thinking about it, that was another bad memory that terry did not want to remember. He had killed Geese, ended the life of a man, a man who had loves, hates, fears, and joys. Is that what his father would have wanted?  
  
When the plane landed in America it landed in New York City. Terry and rock needed to take Terry's motorcycle to Southtown. 'Alright kid once we get to Southtown your training can begin' terry said to rock with a big smile on his face. 'Yay!' rock said as he jumped up and down with joy. Terry rented out a hotel room for the next 5 months and he and rock began to train. The first part of their training was how to understand what fighting was about. 'To fight with no purpose will only make you lose', terry instructed to rock. Everyday they would start out by streching and doing their "everyday work-out" which consisted of as many sets of 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups as you could do. Rock could do 2 sets of push-ups and 3 sets of sit-ups in the beginning. After the "everyday work-out" they would go play some basketball. Terry said this would build stanima and help instill rock with the winning spirit. After basketball they would go get some lunch, lunch was always big because they would both need their energy for the next part of training. The next part was the hardest, technique training. Going through each movement slowly so rock could learn the technique perfectly. They did this until nightfall, when they would eat dinner, terry would let rock attack him a little and they would go to bed.   
  
After a little while Terry decided rock needed an education and sent rock to public schools. Rock started at 2nd grade because he was 8 years old at the time. Rock was very well liked by his teachers in the beginning. He was quiet and did his work without any problems, but rock was unhappy. The only friend rock had was terry, but for 7 hours terry was not around, and this made rock very scared. All of the other kids seemed to ignore rock for one reason or another. Rock had to spend all of his time alone in the school yard while all the other children were playing together. This went on for 2 months while Terry and rock spent the rest of their free time training. After those couple of months rock had made a friend. His name was Andrew, and he was a new student to the school rock was attending.  
  
Andrew was not like most other kids, he dressed in mostly black clothes. He was obviously a blonde but dyed his hair raven black. He always wore his black trenchcoat and seemed uninterested in anything. But he did hang out with rock during school and kept him company, talking about things like music and his old life. Andrew had lived a hard life, kind of like rock. Andrew's mother had left him, his father, and his older brother when Andrew was born. Andrew's father was an alcoholic who didn't work, they lived off of welfare in a rotten little appartment. Andrew didn't go to school because he never had to, which would explain why he was 10 and in 2nd grade. Eventually Andrew's father had died of a drug overdose, and it was down to andrew and his 21 year old brother. Andrew's brother thought his only responsibility was to pay the bills and make sure Andrew didn't die while at home. Aside from that Andrew was by himself as far as responsibilities went, Andrew only came to school because he had nowhere else to go while his brother was at work. Andrew was a complete slouch when it came to learning and ignored his teachers for no apparent reason. He never did homework and failed every test, but he didn't care, those things weren't important to him. The only things were important to him were 'heavy metal', comic books, and his older brother. Rock thought Andrew was soo cool, rock wanted to be just like him.  
  
Terry still played an active roll in Rock's life, Terry and rock still trained every moment they could. It seemed rock's will to be stronger increased with time, Terry was happy to oblige. Rock didn't tell terry about Andrew, he didn't know if terry would like Andrew's "style". A year had passed, Rock had turned 9 and it was time for terry to leave for the 1999 King of Fighters Tournament. 'You wanna come with? This year there is an actual tournament instead of that underground thing we did last year.' offered terry.   
  
'No, thats ok I think i'll stay here and continue going to school...' replied rock.  
  
'Ok, i should be back in a about five weeks. Do you think you'll be able to take care of yourself?'  
  
'I'll be fine'. And with that Terry left for Japan once again.  
  
While all the crazyness of the 99' King of Fighters Tournament was going on Rock was having an interesting time as well. Rock was enjoying going to school to hang out with Andrew, who was becoming more open to rock telling him secrets and whatnot. They did silly things like look through Andrew's brother's porno. Andrew didn't play any sports, he said they were below him. Now that rock had the appartment all to himself Andrew came over a lot to hang out without any parental advisory. Rock still trained diligently on the heavy bag that Terry had set up in one of the rooms in the apartment. Andrew never wanted to hang around while Rock was training cause he said it bored him. One day rock and Andrew were walking home from school, they were waiting at a red light when rock saw out of the corner of his eye andrew's hand coming out of a business man's back pocket. Rock didn't say anything until the man was gone and they were almost at Andrew's house. 'What were you doing?' questioned rock. 'what're you talking about?' replied andrew.  
  
'You took that man's wallet'  
  
'ya and?'  
  
'thats STEALING!'  
  
'do you have a point?'  
  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT...THATS SOO WRONG!'  
  
'uhh....no its not, its fun'  
  
'well umm...no its not'  
  
'come on, we can go out to dinner tonight now, i'll buy you whatever you want'  
  
'well i...ok' rock went from a shocked look to an accepting smile. That night Andrew and Rock went out to dinner. On the way to the restaurant Andrew took the money out of the wallet and threw the wallet into a trashcan. 


	9. Appels don't fall far

Apple's don't fall far.....  
  
After Andrew's first theft it almost became customary. Andrew began to show rock everything he knew. How to pickpocket, pick locks, lie without any faltering. Everything Rock thought about right and wrong were being questioned, but the answer didn't matter as long as rock got what he wanted.   
  
One of the thefts didn't work out very well though. Andrew was picking the pocket of a man with hair and bangs that were the color of blood. He wore a long white undershirt who's bottom reached the man's knees. His jacket was almost too small for him, it was black and the bottom only reached the middle of his stomach. He wore red pants with a red rope tied to both of his knees as if to keep him from running too fast. Rock could sense something different about this man...for some reason the color purple kept running through rock's head. Andrew put his hand in the man's pocket searching for a wallet or anything of value. Unfortunately all he took was a picture of a 19 or 20 year old guy in a highschool outfit with red flames coming off of his hands. Suddenly the man with the red hair turned around and picked up andrew by his collar. The movements were so quick and sudden that andrew crumbled the picture in shock. The man's eyes grew wide as he picked up his other hand, made his fingers like talons, and was ready to rip andrew's chest open. Rock quickly jumped and knocked andrew out of that man's hand and they both started running as fast as they could. Andrew never let go of the picture, he was so afraid that his hand was made into the tightest fist andrew had ever made. The man raced after them and was obviously faster then the both of them. They made a quick left into an alley and ran even faster, throwing down trashcans and boxes behind them in a hope to slowdown their pursurer. But to no avail, he didn't seem to be slowing down.   
  
Rock took a quick look back to see if the trash-can he dropped was slowing the man down. Instead of stopping the man moved his hand as if he were lobbing a softball, and rock felt a horrible feeling. The trash-can caught on fire, but something was different about the fire, the entire can was enguled in a purple fire. The trash-can looked like it was being shot out of a cannon the way it was flying directly at the two of them. Rock quickly glanced at andrew who was not looking back, 'LOOK OUT!!' yelled rock as he jumped onto andrew knocking them both down. A purple enflamed trashcan flew over their heads. Quicker then rock could react the man was on top of them, he picked up rock and flung him to the side as he picked up andrew again. Rock sat up and saw andrew crying and the man about to begin pummeling andrew. Rock didn't know what to do, but he did know one thing. He needed to save andrew, this man would hurt him and rock wouldn't let that happen to his friend.  
  
Rock was about to stand up when the man put andrew up against the wall and punched him in the stomach with enough force blood was flowing out of andrew's mouth. Rock felt a horrible pain in his head, he was already too late, he would not let anymore pain come to Andrew! Rock almost flew at the attacker and began to use every technique he knew, punch after punch, kick after kick, was blocked by the stranger. The man grabbed rock by the face when one of rock's kicks missed and rock could see purple flames coming out of the man's fingertips. Rock ducked and jumped backwards ready to attack again, when the man did the softball thing again and yelled 108 SHIKI YAMIBARAI. Almost like a shark's fin purple flames came out of the ground and hurled themselves at Rock. Rock didn't know what to do, he didn't care about andrew anymore. He wanted...he wanted to see this man dead, he had made a fool out of him. Every hour of training, every second he wanted to be as strong as terry. It means nothing out here, in the fight, in the heat of battle. He wanted this mans blood, he had proven rock wrong. For that offense there was only [Death].  
  
Rock decided to defeat this man with his own move. Rock immated this monster's move perfectly, much to the suprise of rock a blue energy ball raced along the ground toward the purple fireball. The two energyballs clashed against eachother. Rock was ready for this and jumped at the scary man, rock cared about nothing else but the destruction of this horrible demon. Much to rock's surpise the man was doing the exact same thing, but was much faster then rock. He grabbed rock by the face and slammed the back of rock's head into the concrete. Rock felt a warm feeling and rock's face exploded with purple fire. Rock's body burned on the inside and outside as he landed 5 feet away, he got up and steadied himself. His body was on fire, it didn't look like it but he could tell. 'Pathetic', said the man and walked away. Little did rock know that he was showing an aura that everybody could see, if anybody was watching. Iori knew it though, but didn't care. Andrew helped rock up and helped him limp home. Rock didn't leave the house until Terry came home. 


	10. How does it feel?

How does it feel....  
  
Terry came back with a worried look on his face. A smiling rock ran up to him and gave him a hug as he walked out of the plane terminal. 'Hey rock what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?' a slightly worried terry said.   
  
'Hehe...no silly, i decided to come see you instead!' a happy rock replied. Terry's worried attitude faded away as rock told him about the time he had while Terry was away. Rock lied through his teeth, one of his newfound skills. He didn't want Terry to know about anything that had happened. He and terry decided to take the day off of working out and play some bball. Terry was still worn out from the plane ride and Rock was owning him. While they were playing Andrew came up to rock to see how he was doing. Terry had no idea who this boy was all dressed in black talking to Rock, but he kept out of it not wanting to interfere. Finally rock came over and said told terry there was a man destroying the city. Terry had a dumbfounded look on his face, he looked up to and saw Andrew waving for them to follow him. Andrew brought them to an electronics store that had TVs in the store window. There was a news report of a single man destroying the city with some sort of purple flames. The reporter couldn't explain what was going on and the camera was shaking admist the destruction.   
  
'IORI!!!' terry screamed in anger, 'HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY CITY AND START TROUBLE!' Rock and Andrew knew this man, it was the guy that beat them up 2 weeks ago. Terry told rock to stand where he was and not to move. Terry ran off towards where the reporter said Iori was. Rock and Andrew wouldn't stay there, no way. Rock wanted this man dead, by his hands not by the hands of Terry. Terry didn't have the strength of will to finish the job the way it should have been done. Even though rock was feeling this, it scared him to think this way. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he needed it to destroy his enemies. Andrew just came along for the ride.   
  
Terry ran as fast as he could, he was still weak from taking on the NESTS base. Terry was there when IORI was battling Kyo and knew that IORI was at this exact moment posessed by the orochi. And wouldn't stop killing until he was stopped. Rock didn't know anything about Iori, what he had done, who he had killed, what he was doing, all rock knew is that he wanted that man gone forever. Andrew had a different approach, he had a gun and was ready to use it. Terry had gotten there a little bit earlier then Rock and Andrew because he was faster and had taken some shortcuts that the kids didn't know about. Instead of taking Iori on right there Terry had his priorities, he needed to get the innocent people out of there. Terry started helping people out of cars, getting them out of the way of falling rubble, digging them out of rubble, moving cars out of the way for easier access in the other direction, and sending an POWER WAVE or two to distract Iori from killing people as he caught them. Rock and Andrew eventually got there and saw Terry helping people, 'He's wasting his time' thought rock. Rock noticed something different about that man, he wasn't standing up tall with the pride he had before. He was hunched over and his arms were hanging like branches in the wind. When he wasn't ripping apart concrete and steel with his fingertips that is. The Purple flames is what gave it away to andrew, who pushed rock behind him as rock was about to charge. 'I got this one...' andrew said as he lept toward Iori. Andrew jumped on the hood of a car and pulled out his gun. 'See ya later sucker!' Andrew shouted as he pulled the trigger with all his might. The bullet went into Iori's stomach and came out the other side, but the monster that Iori now was didn't even notice. He made a funny noise 'ffuu....fuuf...fufu....k...yo....fukyo....' Iori trailed off. Without a second thought Iori flung a 108 SHIKI YAMIBARAI at the car Andrew was standing on. The car exploded in purple and yellow flames. Rock knew right there that Andrew was dead, 'good, he was going to get in my way' thought rock as he charged Iori.   
  
'So, your name is Iori eh? Noone escapes [Death]!' Rock said as he jumped over the flames and began to attack Iori. Terry could have swore he heard Geese's voice just a second ago, Terry turned and saw Rock attacking Iori. 'HOLY CHRIST!' terry blurted out while helping people get over a flipped car. Just then a 108 SHIKI YAMIBARAI rammed a building and rubble began to fall off of the 3rd story and terry knew he needed to help those people.   
  
Rock was almost enjoying himself as he punched and kicked at this demihuman. Rock jumped and Iori jumped into the air. His body looked almost as if he were being crucified, with his arms straight out and his legs together. While jumping he turned his body 360 degrees and a trail of purple fire follow the path his hands left. This was his 100 SHIKI ONIYAKI, and it completely missed rock. Rock jumped through the trail and seemed to dissapear for a second. Iori saw that rock was below him, Rock smiled and performed the RISING TACKLE. Rock's RISING TACKLE was a bit different then terry's. Rock's was on an angle, and when it connected Iori was flung into the brick wall behind him. Rock landed and chuckled to himself, 'that'll show him'. Iori stood up not even dazed by Rock's attack, and charged rock like a wild animal. Rock did not have enough time to block Iori's attack, so rock shut his eyes and tightened his entire body ready for the impact. Right as Rock shut his eyes and expected it to come he heard someone shout 'BURN KNUCKLE!' Rock opened his eyes and saw Terry's hand, glowing blue connect with Iori's face from the left. Iori flew backwards into a car and the car exploded.   
  
'Get the hell outta here!' yelled terry at rock. Rock couldn't do anything but watch Terry, as if in a trance. 'Shit' said terry as he jumped and hugged rock. Rock felt something slam into terry as an explosion of purple smoke floated into the air, 'uhhhhh...' terry whimpered. Terry then jumped into the street and again onto a car, and one last time into an alley. 'Stay here' terry commanded. Rock couldn't help but watch, he saw terry run back toward Iori with a hole in his jacket and blood pouring down Terry's back.   
  
Terry knew this was going to be impossible to win, but he had to. Terry used his CRACK SHOT and flipped at Iori. Iori dodged to the left and punched Terry in the back where his wound was. Terry flinched long enough for Iori to cut Terry's face with his fingers. Terry took this opportunity to headbutt Iori in the face and then drop to the ground. Terry swept out Iori's legs and performed his RISING TACKLE. As terry was spinning like a top underneath Iori who was taking many shots to the face, Iori grabbed onto terry's leg mid-attack. Iori leaned back slamming Terry onto the cement. 'I can't take much more' thought terry. Terry looked back at rock, who was in the same position terry left him in. Terry kicked at Iori's head but missed as Iori blocked with his forearm. Iori lept toward Terry and tried to cut him again with his razor sharp fingertips. Terry was to quick though, he jumped back and jumped over Iori's arm and kicked him in the head. Iori bent backwards like a doll, then bent himself foward and grabbed terry's face. Iori indented the back of terry's head into the tar of the street. Rock knew immedtaily Iori was going to do to Terry what he had done to rock, but still rock couldn't move. Iori felt his power building and wasn't even paying attention to Terry. Until he saw a fist come at his face and heard Terry yell POWER WAVE! Terry had performed his power wave on Iori's Face! This sent Iori to the ground holding his face and rolling back and forth screaming. Terry took this opportunity to POWER GEYSER right underneath Iori. Iori flew up into the air as Terry collapsed from a combination of exhaustion and loss of blood. Rock ran toward Terry wanting to help him, 'No rock don't!' yelled terry as rock got right next to him. Rock looked up and saw the bloody face of an insane Iori. Terry pushed rock aside with more force then he intended to slamming rock into a nearby stop sign. Terry pulled his legs underneath him putting himself into a squatting position. Terry jumped strait up attempting to punch Iori below the jaw and take him with him. Iori cocked his head back slightly avoiding the punch entirely and when Terry's chest was open Iori crashed his fist into it.   
  
This sent Terry into a car in the exact same manner as rock hit the stop sign. Terry could barely see strait, he couldn't stand on his right leg correctly. 'I think he broke a couple of ribs with that strike' thought terry. Terry charged Iori with is BURN KNUCKLE, but something was different. Terry's hand wasn't extended, they were both at his side. Iori didn't seem to realize this and put his hands in an X fashion across his face ready to block the impact. Terry took this opportunity to switch to his CRACK SHOT mid-attack. Terry pushed off the ground with his foot and flipped over Iori's block and Terry brought his heel down onto the top of Iori's head. This took Iori strait to the ground. Just as terry was about to jump backwards Iori jumped strait up with his 100 SHIKI ONIYAKI. Terry was slapped with purple fire and flung into the air and onto the roof of a car. Terry had nothing left, he was drained of all his energy. He looked at rock who was standing by the bent over stop sign. Iori was charging him, Terry had to stop it. Terry didn't care if this killed him, he needed to save rock! Terry didn't even say BUSTER WOLF as he put out his hand and almost flew at Iori. Rock didn't move wating to be ripped to shreds by this monster, when Terry hit Iori right in the back. The blaze of fire like energy still behind terry, Iori turned around and grabbed terry by the neck. Iori lifted Terry up and Terry exploded in a purple blaze, just as Terry's trail of power threw itself at Iori. Terry fell to the ground at the exact same time Iori did. Both of them looked dead.... 


	11. What dreams may come

What [Dreams] may Come....  
  
Word spread quick to the 'Lonely Wolves' of Terry's condition. Joe read it in the paper when visiting Southtown on a flight change. Joe read in the paper of a horrible fight between two men. The picture gave it away, it was definitely Terry. Joe changed his flight to Osaka and went strait to master jubi's temple. 'Hey guys, check this out' joe showed Andy and mai the picture of terry and Iori. Andy and Mai were in shock, they had no idea what happened. One thing they did know was that they needed to get to Southtown immediately.   
  
While all of Terry's friends were running around like wild animals, rock was standing by terry's side. Terry was comotose and in a hosptial bed, rock looked comotose as he stood over terry's unmoving body. So many things were racing through rock's head. 'Will terry survive? Andrew is dead...Terry is hurt badly....its all my fault. I thought i was stronger then i really was, it took everything terry had inside of him to save me from my arrogance...i deserve to be the one on that bed!' rock kept thinking to himself. He couldn't belive the two people in his life that cared about him were gone, Andrew....rock didn't even care when andrew died! Rock would never forgive himself for that, and Terry...Terry will be sure to hate him if he wakes up. Then rock will be sent back to square one, where he was two years ago when he met terry, cold and alone. He didn't want that, he wanted to save terry. For a week Terry was in the hosptial with no change in his vital signs, he was in perfect health. It was his brain that was the problem, it was not responding to anything. In the middle of the night while Rock was sitting in the chair next to terry's bed, joe, andy, and mai walked in. A look of shock ran up and down joe's entire body to see terry in this condition. His face was brusied and cut up, they couldn't see under the blankets but assumed the worst. Mai put her head on Andy's shoulder looking up at him, Andy's face was stern, it never changed expression. 'What happened to the other man?' joe asked one of the nurses.   
  
'Oh that other guy? He was let out 3 days ago after a miraculous recovery', smiled the nurse. Joe was silent as he walked back to Terry's room. Rock barely acknowledged their presence except for a simple nod in their direction.   
  
Suddenly rock rememberd something, that girl. After the KOF-98 the girl that was talking to rock almost all night. She said she was a psychic, maybe she could help! Rock ran through Joe, Andy, and Mai to a pay phone. Immediately dashing back, rock panted 'do any of you know athena's phone number?' Joe did from the KOF-99, she told him to call her if he ever wanted to spar w/ her. Joe giggled at what he thought that meant. After taking the piece of paper from joe Rock sped off to the pay phone and called the number. An old man picked up and rock asked if Athena was there. The old man got athena and rock explained the situation to her, athena agreed. 'Anything for my little cutie' giggled athena, she told rock she would be there tomorrow sometime. Joe ordered some food for everybody and they spent the night by Terry's side. The next morning in a chair across from Andy and Mai, who had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Rock laughed to himself a little remembering when Andy was yelling at mai about them not being married. Joe was snoring in the bed next to Terry's, luckily for joe it was empty. Rock decided to go for a walk, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened. That man didn't even seem human, it was insane. Rock went to Andrew's grave, nobody knew about andrew except for rock. Rock apologized to Andrew for not being able to avenge his death, then rock collapsed and cried. Rock didn't even care when Andrew had died, Andrew gave his life for rock and rock was glad he was out of the way when he was murdered by that horrible demon-man. Rock didn't understand, or did he? Rock felt more powerful when he was ready to destory that man, rock knew he was stronger then he ever would have been trying to protect andrew. 'Is that how Terry feels about me? I know he is the strongest ever, so he must feel that way toward me!' rock thought to himself. Rock then knew hatred was what gave people power, hatred, and the will to be the strongest by any means, even the destruction of those you thought you cared about. Rock knew this and was sad...  
  
When rock got back to the hosptial room he saw a new face in there. Rock could tell it was Athena, but she looked different. Her outfit was different then the one he saw her in last time, it looked pretty good on her. 'Hey there cutie,' greeted Athena.   
  
'Uhhh...yea hi' said rock, blushing a lil. Athena turned serious and looked at Terry, she put her hands on his forehead and shut her eyes. A faint glow surrounded her and Terry for a second then disappeared.   
  
'I can't do it...' sighed Athena.  
  
'Why not!?' rock cried out.  
  
'He won't let me in, only the person he is closest to can reach him where he is now.'Andy walked forward. 'No, not you', Athena looked at Andy 'him' she pointed at Rock. A look of shock was plastered on the faces of Joe and Mai, while a look of unforgiving sorrow swept over Andy's face. Rock walked foward, scared but not showing it at all. Athena beckoned him to come next to terry, Athena would take care of the rest. Athena put one hand on rock's head and the other on Terry's. Rock shut his eyes and felt the world disapear, the ground, the room, everybody, and everything was just....gone. Rock was falling into the nothingness he knew so well. 


	12. Rival Complex

[Rival] complex....  
  
Rock opened his eyes and was standing in southtown. He knew this neighborhood, it was the one him and terry were living in, but something was amiss. All the people were dressed differently, sort of like those old 80's movies rock used to watch. Rock was watching a man dressed in a kung-fu outfit with short brown hair and a mustach walking up to a bunch of kids. The kids looked like a bunch of homeless people, rock ran over to find out what was going on. The man was handing out coins to the children, these kids were homeless! Two kids in particular caught Rock's attention, they had shoulder long blonde hair and were sitting in a corner of the dead-end alley. They were sitting playing with some trash when the man walked up to them. 'Go away', said the younger one. He couldn't have been any older then rock, but seemed so strong despite his position in life. The older one just sat there staring at the man. 'I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!' said the young one pulling out a butterfly knife. He charged the man and attempted to stab him in the stomach, the man stepped to the side with his right leg leaving his left foot out for the child to trip on. And trip on it he did, the knife went flying and the boy hit the ground hard. The other one just sat there, he didn't even look at the guy in the kung-fu outfit. 'Hello', said the man. The older brother looked up at the man, this boy's red jacket was covered in dirt, its long sleves were streched out and you couldn't even see his hands. 'uhhh...ummmm....hi' studdered the older brother. The younger brother was getting up at this time, 'please don't hurt us' he begged.   
  
'Hurt you? Actully i was wondering if you'd like to come with me, i have some food at my house and clothes for you to change into.' The two boys followed him. They didn't trust this man, rock could feel it, but they had nothing left in their lives. If he had raped and killed them they wouldn't have cared at the time. When you are on the bottom and have no further to go, a slow painful death is just as good as a nice warm meal.   
  
A flash of light, and rock was in the back yard of a house in the midst of southtown. Rock didn't know this area at all, but something was telling him that he was still in southtown. The older brother was playing catch with the guy in the kung-fu outfit, apparently this man wore the same outfit all the time, kinda like Terry. 'Alright, its time' said the man looking at the sun. 'Ok Jeff' said the boy. The younger brother came running up, 'time for what?'   
  
'Time for Jeff to fight stupid...' teased the older brother.  
  
'Dad don't fight!' yelled the younger of the two brothers, 'you'll get hurt!'  
  
'I know I might, but this is the only way to make money in this part of town' replied the man 'i'm sorry but i must.'   
  
'Shut up stupid', the older brother was pointing at his younger brother 'its cool to watch Jeff fight.'  
  
'No its not, fighting is bad!'  
  
'You're bad, lets go Jeff' commanded the older brother.   
  
'Are you sure you don't want to come?' asked the man.  
  
'No, i'll stay here...there's some cleaning to do anyway.'  
  
'Ok i promise we'll help when we get back, you got that?' the man looked at the older brother.  
  
'Awwww...do i gotta?' And with a laugh the both of them began to walk to the battle ground. Another flash of light, rock began to think these were getting annoying. The older brother was watching the man win yet another match, one thing rock noticed was that the man was wearing biker gloves, exactly like terry's biker gloves. Rock then slapped himself for not relaizing this earlier, that boy...no more then 3 years older then rock was now...WAS TERRY! Rock ran over to him and wanted to grab him by the shoulders and tell him to snap out of it and wake up. But rock's hands went right though Terry as if he were a ghost, rock couldn't believe it. The man who had just lost the match didn't look very happy, rock could tell he was going to do something stupid. As the man turned around to walk back to his bench, the guy who just lost pulled a gun out of his pants. Terry ran toward him and tackled the guy's arm and screamed 'Jeff...look out!!!' Jeff jumped to the left into the crowd of people watching the fight, as a bullet went off into the air. Terry was on top of the man pummeling his face, despite his age Terry was definitely beating the crap out of this guy. Jeff had to eventually pull Terry off of him, 'you got quite a little temper there, don't ya terry?'  
  
'Heh...guess i do' answered terry.  
  
'Well more then a little temper, more like a fatal fury.'  
  
'Hehe, well i had to. I couldn't let you get hurt jeff.'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
The next flash sent rock back to the yard where terry and jeff were playing catch. It seemed to be a few years later because Terry was bigger and the sleeves were cuffed up to his elbows. Terry now had a hat, it was red to match his outfit, and there was a small white piece of cloth sewn onto the front of it. The cloth had Fatal Fury writtin on it, and Terry wore it with pride. Jeff and Terry seemed to be praticing techniques, 'ok come at me again' beckoned jeff. Terry came running at him, fist cocked. Terry punched as hard as he could, but hit air as Jeff jumped strait up, Terry followed suit but couldn't jump as far as Jeff could. Jeff came down foot toward Terry, Terry landed first and ran back a few steps. When he turned around to face his opponent Jeff was standing there with a smile on his face and a energy ball in the ground racing towards terry. Terry rolled to the side and tried the technique himself. Nothing happened, Terry put his head down in shame. 'Don't worry, you will eventually get it...it took me 3 years to learn how to do this', Jeff said with a smile. Terry wasn't done yet he yelled HAKI NO FAI and tried to do a handspring toward Jeff. Terry managed to land on his back and stiffen from the pain. Jeff laughed and told Terry they should call it a day, Master Tung Fu Ru would be coming over for dinner. Rock remember terry talking about tung fu ru, he was Terry's dad's teacher.   
  
Flash again, rock wanted to kill whoever came up with the rule there needed to be flashes inside of Terry's head. Rock was sent to another battle ring, 'NEXT UP IS JEFF BOGARD VS. MR. KARATE!' yelled the announcer. Rock sat down on one of the benches, inside of a person since he could. Rock looked up at the ceiling and saw a sniper, the sniper shot and the bullet hit Jeff in his back and came out of his chest. The bullet was small and didn't leave much of a hole, the bleeding wasn't that bad either. Terry was the only one who saw it, and ran toward jeff. Jeff waved him away, showing that he could still win this fight even though he was injured. Terry stood ringside with the white towl ready to throw it in at the first sign of trouble.   
  
'Haha, i will prove tonight that my Kyokugen Karate is far superior to your Hakkyokuseiken style kung-fu!' yelled the very large built man in a karate gi and in a red devil mask.   
  
'Geese has you as his little handy play thing eh? I'll make sure his plans are ruined this time around' retorted Jeff.   
  
'BASTARD, you'll pay for this!' yelled Mr. Karate as he charged. He ran in and threw a punch to Jeff's face. Jeff ducked and sprung up with his HAKI NO FAI and smashed Mr. Karate's mask. The mask fell apart and everybody could see his face, the man had brown hair and very chiziled features almost like a statue. But the statue face was broken while blood was running down his face from his nose. He pulled his hand back and pushed his palm forward yelling KO OU KEN. A blue energy ball flew at Jeff, Jeff started to move but held his stomach in a wince of pain. The energy ball slammed into Jeff throwing him back into the ropes and onto the ground. Mr. Karate took this chance and jumped onto the top rope and flung himself at Jeff. Jeff got body slammed from the top rope like the wrestling you saw on television, except this move made Jeff spit out more blood. Mr. Karate stood up and made a few poses to the crowd facing the opposite direction of Jeff. Jeff stood up and slipped his right arm around Mr. Karate's neck, and with his left elbowed his opponent in the head and onto the ground. Jeff jumped over him and fell to his knees in pain, but got back up in enough time to throw a SEMPUKEN a ball of energy exactly like a power wave hit Mr. Karate with enough force to make him roll underneath the ropes and out of the ring. 'Heh, even with your wound your still pretty good, i'll give you that...maybe even better then me' panted Mr. Karate.   
  
'I have justice on my side' panted jeff.  
  
'Then let us see how far justice can take you!' yelled Mr. Karate who jumped back into the ring and began to attack Jeff furiously. The first punch connected with Jeff's elbow, Mr. Karate punched again and Jeff jumped backwards and charged immediately with a kick directed at Mr. Karate's chest. Mr. Karate pushed Jeff's leg down between his legs and Jeff slid underneath him. Jeff punched at Mr. Karate's kidneys but Mr. Karate was too fast. He spun around with his arm lose and pushed Jeff's arm across Jeff's front, followed by a kick to the head. Jeff staggered but recaught his balance quickly. Mr. Karate kicked at Jeff's thigh connecting and with the same leg not letting it hit the ground kicked Jeff in the face again. Jeff was beginning to take a beating, and was getting weaker with each hit.   
  
'Jeff!!' screamed terry, who threw in the white towel. Mr. Karate saw it, looked at it for a second. With a look of soul rending sadness kicked it outside of the ring, and looked at Jeff with the same eyes. Jeff knew what was going to happen to him, there was nothing he could do about it. Jeff began the attack and punched at Mr. Karate's face with his right hand and toward his ribs with his left hand. Mr. karate didn't see Jeff's left hand and only blocked the right, the left one connected and made a loud thud. Jeff wasted no time kicking Mr. Karate in the ribs and then punching him in the face. Mr. Karate wasn't expecting this to be happening, Jeff was actually winning! Terry was so happy! Rock couldn't take his eyes off of jeff, jeff was glowing with some aura. The only way rock could describe it was an aura of justice, an aura of everything that was right in the world, Jeff would win, he had to! Jeff jumped backwards and dashed foward with his own move that he created BURN KNCKLE. The blue arua on his hand flew like an arrow of justice toward Mr. Karate's face and connected with a thunderclap. Jeff began to cough up blood and had to kneel down, Mr. Karate laid down for the 10 count. 'You have won Jeff Bogard, this day will be burned into my mind for the rest of my life, today is the day I will die with you' Mr. Karate walked up to Jeff who was still kneeling coughing up blood. Mr. Karate spent the next five minuets beating Jeff Bogard to near death.   
  
A man with slicked back blond hair, evil eyes, and a business suit came walking up to the ring. He walked into the middle of the blood stained ring and seemed more at home then anywhere else. Rock knew this man, this man was Geese Howard.....his father. Something inside of rock made him feel sick to his stomach, he wanted to drain all the blood out of his body so he would have nothing to do with this man. No, he wasn't a man he was a......a devil! Rock wanted to look away and not even gaze upon this horrible being, but he was as transfixed as the young terry was. Rock saw Terry standing at ringside frozen like a pole. Geese nodded at Mr. Karate and Mr. Karate threw Jeff bogard's bruised, bleeding, and broken body over Geese's head. Geese perfored him RAGEING STORM and when it was all over Jeff bogard's dead body landed on the ring. Terry ran to Jeff and hugged his bloody body, Jeff was unmoving. Terry ran at geese and attacked him like a wild animal, but geese kept countering every move terry attacked with. When Terry was beaten to near submission he landed next to Jeff, Terry rolled toward Jeff and hugged him again. Rock could almost feel what terry was feeling, know what he was thinking, know what he was doing. Terry felt the gloves on Jeff's hands and made an oath:  
  
"Geese howard will be defeated, but not by me, not by anybody but Jeff. I will wear these gloves and exact revenge for Jeff Bogard.....my father. When Geese feels the last blows they will be from father, because all Geese will feel are these gloves. And he will know that it wasn't me who beat him, it was father."   
  
Terry took the gloves and ran out of the building. Geese laughed the most horrible laugh rock had ever heard. 


	13. Terry Bogard's Past

Terry Bogard's past....  
  
Rock wanted that flash to happen before any of this ever happened. But [G_O_D] is not that kind, rock had to see what his bloodline was capable of...rock didn't know if he could watch anymore. He could see again inside of Terry's house, Tung Fu Ru was standing in the middle of the room with Terry and Andy standing in front of him. Terry had Jeff's gloves in his back pocket...not telling anybody about them. Tung fu ru told Terry and Andy that they would go to japan, from there they would be trained in the art of kopoken. After their training Tung Fu Ru would train them in the art of Hakkyokuseiken. 'Father died because he wasn't strong enough....I will be strong for father's sake!' swore andy. 'I will follow you Master Tung, you taught father, and i swear you will teach me as well when i am strong enough.'  
  
'NO!' yelled terry 'you not only taught father but you also taught Geese, if it weren't for you none of this would have happened! I HATE YOU!!' Terry ran out the front door and into the dark streets of the most dangerous martial arts city in the world, Southtown. Andy followed him and caught up with him. He found terry crying at the corner of their street, 'you will never be able to defeat geese if you go out there!' Andy yelled at terry.  
  
'I will not become like geese, never not in any way shape or form!' retorted terry.  
  
'Father died because he was not as strong as he should have been! All that matters is how strong you are, nothing else! If I must become a demon to destroy a demon then so be it! When i complete my training I will show you how strength makes the world right!' Andy ran back to the house, turning his back on his brother and following in the path that Master Tung sent him. Terry chose his own path, doing everything in his power to become the exact opposit of Geese Howard.  
  
Terry wandered into the deepest darkest part of Southtown, where the most dangerous people lived and fought almost daily. Terry spent the next two days sleeping on the streets, and watching bare knuckle boxing matches. Terry began to pratice in the alleys at night before he went to bed. It turned out the moves came pretty easily to Terry, he could manipulate them with ease. After 5 days of not eating terry began to feel the fatigue worse then ever. When two full grown men came up to terry and demanded he give them his money. Terry put on Jeff's gloves and prayed for them to lead him along the correct path, terry denied their request. They attacked Terry, but even in his bad condition and his young age of 13 years old Terry beat them. Terry took the money that was on them, $32.48. Terry went and bought himself dinner, Terry liked having money. Terry started praticing more often, and beating up people and taking their money. Terry didn't even think twice about what he was doing, it was survival. He never took more then $40 a night, just enough to buy himself food, being able to wash his clothes, and shower everyday at a local YMCA.   
  
When he got up enough strength Terry decided to leave the street fights and take on the actual Martial artists. Terry would barge into martial arts schools and demand matches of anybody with enough guts to face him. This would enrage students and teachers alike, Terry went into his first match comfortable and ready to kick some ass. Terry was schooled rather quickly in the art of getting the shit beaten out of himself. Students would wreck Terry without any real trouble, when the teachers came around they would do even more damage. Terry left each place with another 4 or 5 bruises. Terry didn't stop though, he kept it up, a different school each day. Terry would learn a little bit more each time he fought somebody. Eventually Terry could hold his own against the students, and did a little bit better against the teachers. Terry got bruised less after each encounter, because his body was getting used to taking the pain, and his skill was increasing. After a year of this schools would sent out teams to search for Terry. None of them would admit it, but all of the teachers felt a special connection with this boy. He was getting much better without any formal instrucion, this intrigued them and they wanted to see how good he could become this way.   
  
Terry would go to every 'King of Fighters' Tournament in search of Geese. He wanted to learn his opponent, how he moved, what he did in each situation, and how he could be beaten. Unfortunately nobody ever got past Billy Cane. The bo staff weilding entrie in the 'King of Fighters' Tournament. Terry thought it was cheap for a guy to use a weapon in a martial arts tounament, but it was something for terry to learn. Terry never got to see geese, but he would never forget his face. It was burned into his memory like a bad hangover, it made his head hurt just thinking about it. Unfortunately for the next couple of years Terry would have no luck even seeing geese in person. He was beginning to give up hope, his skills were becomeing very good....but. Something was wrong with him, he couldn't use his ki like his father or anybody else could. Without it he would never ever be able to defeat geese. Until one fateful day....  
  
Terry was walking toward a karate school to go pick some fights with the teachers when he saw something wierd. A man was walking in a white karate gi, with the arms ripped off. The guy was japanese with short brown hair and a red headband, he was carrying a bag like Terry did. Terry felt this man, his presence, his ki. Terry knew this guy could improve his skills more then any regular teacher, and decided to pick a fight with this guy. Terry walked up to him 'care for a fight?' Terry punched him in the stomach and the guy bent over 'maybe this will be easier then i thought' thought terry. Terry cocked back his leg and was ready to kick this guy in the face when he felt a fist shatter his face. Terry was sent flying into the air along with this man, who seemed to be flying. Both of them landed, the guy in the gi landed a lot easier then Terry did. 'Lets take this to a more secluded place', suggested terry.  
  
'Alright' agreed the man. They went into an abandoned factory and decided to continue their battle. 'Before we continue, i would like to know your name' said the man.   
  
'Terry Bogard' replied terry with a smile and a tip of his hat, 'and you?'  
  
'Ryu'  
  
'Ok Ryu, lets see what you got!' Terry charged Ryu fist cocked ready to blast Ryu's face. Ryu sidestepped and spun around with his leg extended and connected with Terry's face. Terry moved his body with the blow and rolled backwards reducing the damage of the kick. Terry smiled, and put his hands up in a defense position. Ryu charged this time and when he was about 5 feet in front of terry he jumped, stuck out his leg, and began to spin like a helicoptor. SEMPU-KAKU yelled as his foot hit Terry again, and again, and again, and again until terry fell to the ground. Terry was disoriented, he couldn't tell up from left. Ryu jumped backwards wating for Terry to attack, Terry took his time getting his equlibrium back. 'Heh, not bad' snickered terry 'but i'm not out yet'.   
  
'Had i attacked you just then you would have failed' said ryu, in his normal poker face. Terry charged and jumped at Ryu ready to kick him in the head, ryu ducked and jumped strait up with his right hand sticking strait up. He connected with Terry again taking them both almost 10 feet into the air SHINRUKEN yelled Ryu as he punched Terry again on the way down.   
  
Terry landed without any trouble this time and jumped backwards with his hands still in front of his face. 'Haha, blocked it this time' terry laughed. 'You remember when i used that move last time, impressive, you are a true warrior' ryu responded. They both stood there for what seemed like hours, they were reading each other's stances looking for an opening. Then, Terry saw the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Ryu cupped his hands together out in front of him and put them to his right side. Terry was standing there in awe, he hadn't even felt this much power coming out of Geese when he killed Jeff. This was insane, he would lose, then he would never be able to exact his revenge. While Ryu was concentrating, Terry put on Jeff's gloves and prepared himself. Ryu proceeded to perform his HADOKEN, a blue energy ball of mass power came flying at Terry. Terry saw it coming, and wondered what his father would do. When it came close to Terry, he punched it toward the ground.  
  
'NO, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! THIS ISN'T THE END! I WILL NOT LOSE...I WILL NEVER LOSE!' Terry screamed as he knocked the HADOKEN strait into the ground with his fist. Terry felt his arm burn and it empowered him. His entire body felt powerful, more then he had ever felt before. The power was being released but terry didn't know what to call it. 'Think Terry think...it'd be stupid just to send this at Ryu and just stand there dumbfounded, gotta look cool' terry thought to himself. Terry didn't know what to say so he just said what it felt like, 'POWER WAVE'. A wave of energy raced along the floor toward Ryu, who easily jumped over it. 'That was amazing, I was not aware that you could use your ki in such a fashion' ryu clapped his hands. 'Now the fight may really begin! I want to fight you seriously! SERIOUS! Show me your true power so when we walk away from this, we would have no hard feelings or biting regrets.' Ryu said with joy in his voice.   
  
'Agreed' said terry. With that the real battle began, Terry kicked at Ryu's head. Ryu raised his arm and pushed Terry's kick out of the way, Ryu responded by punching at terry's midsection. Terry jumped with his other leg blocking Ryu's punch with his knee. Terry then kicked Ryu in the chest making him step backwards. Ryu wasted no time sweeping Terry's legs out from under him, Terry fell but jumped back up instantly in-sinc with Ryu. Ryu punched at Terry's head while Terry punched at Ryu's head. Their fists hit and Terry brought his other hand up for an uppercut, Ryu brought up his foot to kick Terry in the face. Both attacks connected but neither was enough to stop the barrage of attacks that both of them wouldn't stop. Punch after punch, kick after kick, was getting both of them nowhere. Neither was doing enough damage because the other was blocking so well.   
  
Terry jumped backwards and threw another POWER WAVE, Ryu let lose a HADOKEN and stopped Terry's move with his own. Ryu began another SEMPU-KAKU. 'You think your the only one that can use your legs!?' terry yelled as he did his own move. Terry yelled out CRACK SHOT and front flipped into Ryu's leg and slamming Ryu with his own. Both of them landed on their hands and did a back handspring backwards. Terry jumped and tried to punch Ryu but Ryu countered with his SHINRUKEN but missed, Terry had overjumped in an attempt to set Ryu off balance. Terry got into a handstand while Ryu was still ascending, Terry then did a handspring strait up. Terry used his momentum to twist himself counterclockwise and spin like a Screw. RISING TACKLE Terry said to himself as he screwd himself into Ryu's forearms. Ryu had seen the move while he was going up and had enough time to block since he was so far in the air when Terry had performed it. Ryu used Terry's upward momentum to push himself further up while terry was pushed back down toward the ground. Terry landed and Ryu shot down a HADOKEN that looked like it connected with Terry. Ryu smiled that he was facing such a worthy opponent, but his smile disappeared as a look of shock came over him. Terry was doing another RISING TACKLE out of the smoke that Ryu's HADOKEN had left. This time Terry landed his attack and got 4 hits on Ryu. Ryu fell on his back and Terry landed about 20 feet away from him. 'Shit! i'm too far to do anything, he'll get back on his feet.' Terry was worried. Terry decided to once again follow in his father's footsteps by using his home-made move. BURN KNUCKLE Terry dashed at Ryu with his fist out as far as he could put it, his one leg was bent while his other was fully extended. Terry was using every oucne of Ki he had in him for this move, to propel him and to do as much damage as possible with his fist. Ryu was still getting up when he looked in Terry's direction, Ryu let out a little smile as he took the blow full force. Both of them were flying toward an old generator that was still functional because it was lighting this place up. Ryu hit it head first, then Terry's fist still coverd in a blue aura connected with it, the light bulbs in the place exploded and sparks fell all over the place.   
  
The emergency lights came on powered by the gas generator right at the other side of the factory. The sparks in turn fell onto the cracked gas generator, and it began to burn shooting sparks all over the place. 'DAMMIT!' terry yelled, 'we must have cracked it during the fight' Terry thought to himself. Terry looked at some of the crates that were scattered along the side of the building. They were all over the place, near them, at the other side of the buliding, in the middle. Terry saw something writtin on it, 'oh damn' Terry thought. The boxes said CAUTION HIGH EXPLOSIVES. Terry had to protect Ryu, who had no idea what was going on, he was unconscious. Terry grabbed him and started running toward the door when KABOOM!!!! The place exploded, Terry hugged Ryu close to him to protect him from any rubble or anything. Terry felt something hit his head and he blanked out, he awoke to the sound of Ryu's voice. 'Are you Ok Terry?' Ryu asked terry as he stood up uneasily.   
  
'Uhhh...yea i'm fine, how'd you wake up so fast? I hit you with everything i had, i was a little worried i had killed ya' terry asked. Ryu laughed 'I think you put too much stock into your moves, I was knocked out but I awoke as soon as something moved me. Technically you knocked me out and woke me back up in the same 10 seconds.' They both had a good laugh at that one, it was getting dark and the background of a destroyed building was becoming a bore.   
  
'I guess we should call it a night eh?' Terry said.  
  
'I will look foward to our next match' Ryu replied.  
  
'As will I friend....as will I' Ryu had done more for Terry then he could ever know. 


	14. Lifestyles of Revenge

Lifestyles of Revenge....  
  
Another flash of light and Rock was watching what looked like a movie of the 'King of Fighter's' Tournament in the year 1992. Rock couldn't stop thinking about how much Terry had to go through to learn to use ki. Rock felt a little bad that it came so easy to him, but he couldn't help but feel a little proud that he had an easier time with fighting then terry had at his age. The arena was set, Rock had no idea what was going on but knew Terry was all grown up. He saw all the contestants standing in a line, rock recognized Terry, Andy, and Joe but not anybody else. There was a huge guy in a wrestelers outfit with a mask on, a guy with a british flag hankerchief tied over his head and overalls on. Rock didn't see Mai anywhere, 'guess she didn't participate in this one' rock thought to himself.   
  
Rock sat and watched the matches, they were almost nothing like the fights Rock saw in the 1998 KOF tournament. Terry, joe, and Andy were defeating all of their opponents in one hit almost every time, until the finals started. It was Terry, Joe, Andy, Raiden (the wresteler), and Billy Cane (the guy with the stick). 'The Next match will begin in 30 minuets!!' yelled the announcer. Joe was spending his time getting ready for the fight while Terry and andy were spending the time catching up. 'So Andy how has your training been?' terry asked, genuinely interested.   
  
'I'm much stronger then father.'  
  
'Then we should have no trouble exacting our revenge.'  
  
'We? Terry there is no we, I am the one who will take revenge in father's name, i am the one that followed in his footsteps, you just ran away....you don't deserve to.'  
  
'Andy i'm sorry, but i needed to..watching father die...seeing what Geese did to him...'  
  
'YOU WERE THERE!?'  
  
'...yes...i saw the whole thing.'  
  
'You never told me!'  
  
'I couldn't bear to, i didn't want to believe it myself.'  
  
'Oh my god...how did he die?'  
  
'He died like a true hero.' Both of them bowed their heads and prayed to Jeff for strength.  
  
The time for Joe to take on Raiden was upon them. Joe jumped onto the top rope and used it to spring himself high in the air, catching the attention of the whole crowd. The people were still cheering Joe when Raiden entered the ring, this made Raiden furious. At the sound of the bell Raiden and joe ran full force at each other. Raiden tried to grab joe but joe knocked his hand away and uppercutted Raiden in the stomach. This didn't even phase raiden as he grabbed Joe's head and threw him like a ragdoll across the ring. Joe hit the floor with grace and stood up quickly, 'you think that'll do anything? YEA RIGHT!' Joe ran toward him and attempted his GOLDEN HEEL attack. Raiden blocked it and punched at joe, joe X blocked across his chest and stopped the blow. Joe punched at Raidens face, Raiden blocked but joe pulled his hand back before it even made contact and kicked Raiden's leg making him kneel down. 'I got ya now!' yelled joe performing his TIGER KICK into Raiden's face. Raiden fell backwards and joe jumped on top of him ready to punch him in the face again. Joe was about to open a can of whoup-ass on Raiden's face when he herd Raiden crunch something in his mouth. Right as joe's fist was about to connect with Raiden's face raiden blew out a green oil that got all over joe's face. 'Oh my god i'm blind!!!' joe screamed as he jumped backwards and fell over in pain. Raiden wasted no time jumping high into the air, unusually high for his size and landing on joe like a falling building. Joe would have screamed again but he couldn't because he was being suffocated by Raiden's massive body. Raiden picked joe up and bodyslammed him 3 times before throwing him out of the ring. Raiden began to bellow a laugh that made the ropes quiver a little. 'I'll get you you son of a BITCH!!' a voice came from out of the ring as joe lept over the ropes completely and jumped at Raiden again. Joe landed his foot in raiden's face before he could even react. Joe began to pummel Raiden with hunderds of punches to every part of Raiden's body. Raiden was backing up because he could not block any single one of the barrage of blows coming toward him. Joe's lip was bleeding and it seemed to be driving him insane, he would not stop.  
  
'Wow joe's going off like a stick of TNT' Terry observed. 'Yea your telling me' andy agreed. Joe was beating on Raiden for at least 3 minutes now and didn't seem to be stopping. Raiden eventually spurted out between getting punched in the jaw that he gave up. 'Your not giving up!' joe yelled at him and jumped back 2 steps. And kneeled down, HURRICANE PUNCH! Joe punched the air so hard that a small tornado collapsed the giant for the count. Joe jumped for joy, did a little dance, and began to cheer his own name along with the crowd. Next up was Terry Bogard vs. Billy Cane! 'This match will begin in 20 minuets!' the announcer seemed to be getting more excited.   
  
Terry stepped into his corner and leaned up against the ropes wating for the match to begin. Billy stepped into the ring with his stick in hand and was twirling it around like a baton. 'Yer goin' down yank' billy sneered.   
  
'Better go kiss your master's boots to make sure he still likes you, weakling' terry smiled as he said. 'Fuck you!' Billy came charging at him. Terry didn't even bother to try to move until Billy swung his bo. Billy looked around and didn't see terry anywhere. 'You'd best move faster if you want to beat me' terry bragged. Bill saw terry standing outside of the ring with a smile from ear to ear. Billy became more enraged and jumped off the top rope and swung his bo toward the top of Terry's head. Terry dived under the ropes and back into the ring before billy reached him. 'Your pathetic, did geese teach you? if he did he may wanna replace you with a dog...chances are it could fight better.' Terry had a cool calm sound in his voice as he spoke. 'YOU WILL DIE LIKE THE DOG!!' billy climbed back into the ring and began to swing his stick even faster and more rapidly. When he opened his eyes after his barrage of attacks he didn't see terry again, 'where did that bastard disappear to now?' billy thought to himself. Right as billy was attacking terry had done his RISING TACKLE and was on his way back down now. Terry's knee was coming right for billy's head and connected. Billy hit the floor and terry ran to the other side of the ring. Billy said nothing, he ran toward terry. When Billy was about in the middle of the ring he used his bo to pole-vault into the air. His stick was his balance as he flung himself at terry. Terry sent a POWER WAVE at Billy's bo, the POWER WAVE shatterd the bottom of it and flung it into the crowd. Billy hit the ground hard, but got up not knowing what to do. 'Give a message to Geese...I'M COMING FOR HIM!' terry yelled as he ended the fight with his BURN KNUCKLE. Billy went to the ground immediately, and didn't get back up. Andy looked up and around the dome they were fighting in and saw a blond man sitting in the box seat. Andy realized that it was Geese and informed Terry and Joe. The three of them ran up to the box seat where Andy saw Geese. When they got there they saw no one, but they did see a note that said "meet me at the top of my tower" it was signed by geese.  
  
The tournament was no longer important to any of them. Terry wanted to defeat geese in the name of Jeff. Andy wanted to kill Geese for taking away his life and everything that was important to him. Joe wanted to prove how incredibly awesome he was, and to be the winner of the tournament. Each with their own agenda, each knew how to reach their goal, the defeat and destruction of Geese. As they came up to the tallest building in Southtown, all of them couldn't help but be in awe of its height. Terry was thinking about how they would get up there undetected, Andy was thinking of how he wanted to break the bones of every man that worked under Geese, Joe was thinking about how to defeat the undefeated champion of the 'king of fighters' tournament. When the three got their attention back to the task at hand they had noticed it was about to become more difficult. Dozens of men in 'blues brothers' outfits came pouring out of the building's front doors and up to the steps of the building facing Terry, Andy, and Joe. 'Heh, you two go along i'll catch up' snickered joe.   
  
'Are you sure?' asked Terry.  
  
'Yeah, i'll show these GOONS WHO THE GREATEST IS!!' joe yelled as he charged head first into the crowd in front of them. Terry and Andy nodded to each other and ran past the crowd who was having trouble keeping up with Joe. 'JOE THE MIGHTY IS GONNA KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!!!!' joe was yelling as he dropped man after man. Terry and Andy ran into the building and saw that it was completely empty, over a loud-speaker they heard Geese's voice. 'Come to the top floor to face your doom.' Both of them ran to the closest elevator and began their ascent to the top floor. They said nothing the entire ride up, they didn't need to. When they reached the top floor the elevator door opened and they were in a dojo. Geese was standing in the middle of the dojo in an akido type gi. His top was a normal karate gi, his pants were huge and red. His hair was cut pretty short considering how it used to look. He smiled and waved for them to come to him, 'come on' he whispered.   
  
Terry and Andy wasted no time, they charged Geese head on. Terry was first to take a shot at Geese, Terry punched at his head and ended up being thrown across the room. Andy was right behind terry, Andy tried to sweep him but was stopped by geese's hand and geese spun him around and threw him right next to terry. Terry whispered something to andy and they both nodded. Terry stood up while Andy ran toward geese and jumped. When andy jumped Geese saw a POWER WAVE coming strait for him. Geese also saw in his periferal vision Andy shooting an energy ball at him from the air. Geese jumped right in front of andy and sent a SEMPUKEN right into andy's chest making him fall into Terry's POWER WAVE. Geese did in fact take Andy's fireball to the chest, making geese fly backwards toward the ground. Geese got up easily brushing off Andy's attack, Terry and andy were again charging geese. Terry was moving with his BURN KNUCKLE and andy did a handspring into his KUUHADAN. Terry's blue fist was coming towards geese's stomach, while andy was flying like a javalin at geese's face feet first. Geese had enough time to send a SEMPUKEN at terry, taking out his legs and making him fall on his face. Geese then ducked Andy's KUUHADAN. Geese punched strait up sending Andy up to the ceiling. Geese grabbed him before he hit the ground and threw him on top of Terry. This time geese charged them and was about to jump on top of them when something almost broke his shoulder. It was Joe! Joe's GOLDEN HEEL attack had landed a direct hit. This sent Geese to the ground and gave Andy and Terry enough time to get up and attack.   
  
Terry ran back a little bit while Andy jumped strait up ready to elbow drop geese, Joe was coming in for another GOLDEN HEEL. Terry came charging forward with his BURN KNUCKLE, but didn't make it in time. Geese got on one knee and slammed his palms onto the floor screaming RAGING STORM. Four pillars of green light came out of the ground and spun around geese like a forcefeild. It repelled Andy and Joe into opposite walls knocking them both out cold. Terry came flying in after the storm was over and hit Geese right in the face. Geese flew backwards in the same fashion Joe and Andy did, but geese did not submit to the pain. He stood up and laughed hard, 'Do you really think you will get anywhere? You couldn't come close to defeating me while your two friends were with you! What hope do you have now!?'  
  
'Iunno, this is kinda fun.' Terry replied in an almost joking manner.  
  
'Do you think this is a game boy!?' Geese charged up his power and his hands exploded into blue flames. He sent one SEMPUKEN after another toward Terry. Terry countered each one with a POWER WAVE except for the last one which he jumped over and tried to hit geese with a flying kick. Geese side stepped and punched at Terry. Terry blocked and punched at geese's face, immediatley afterwards uppercutting, and kept turning his body and did a spinning kick to Geese's face. Geese blocked the punches but couldn't avoid the kick. Terry took the moment Geese was in a daze to punch him in the face 3 more times. Geese tried to counter by punching Terry in the somach but the hand terry didn't hit geese with was in the right spot to block the blow. Terry was going to try and kick geese in the face while he was bent over but geese grabbed his leg and pulled Terry into his elbow. Terry dropped to the ground and smiled, Terry kicked Geese's hand off his foot and went into a RISING TACKLE. Geese stepped back to dodge but missed with his counter punch because terry was already too far into the air. Terry came back down and punched at Geese on his way down, Geese X blocked over his head and blocked the punch. As soon as Terry landed he connected to Geese's abdomen with a spinning back kick. Geese stepped back a couple of times to get out of Terry's range.   
  
'You seem to be getting tired geese,' terry smiled. 'How is it you are not getting as tired as I am!?' Geese yelled in frustration.   
  
'Well....i don't exactly know but i am really enjoying myself.'  
  
'I cannot believe this, I will kill you and you think this is a GAME!? WELL DO YOU!?'  
  
'At first i wanted to see you dead, but now i'll just settle for this being the best fight of my life.' Terry took his hat and dusted off his pants, 'Your a really good opponent.'  
  
'You make this sound like one of the bouts in the tournament, this isn't that simple or easy!'  
  
'Oh but it is, when i win i won't kill you, father wouldn't have wanted that.'  
  
'Good thing he doesn't want me dead, because I WILL KILL YOU!' Geese panted then charged Terry. Terry was blocking all of Geese's moves and still talking. 'Look geese you can use all the hate and money in the world, but it won't make you a better fighter.' Terry counterd a couple of times but never made a good hit, 'I'm having fun, you should be to or this fight will be almost useless.' Geese grabbed Terry's arm and threw him at the wall of windows facing the street 50 stories below. Terry cracked the glass, but didn't fly through it as Geese had hoped. Geese jumped at Terry like a wild animal. Terry rolled underneath geese who was now standing exactly were terry was. Terry turned around and the world was in slow motion. Terry could see Geese's face change from rage to horror as he put every ounce of strength into his BURN KUNCKLE. Terry could feel the wind all around him and the explosion of power inside of him as his body felt like it was floating slower then a walk towards Geese. Geese put up his hands into a blocking fashion and waited for the punch to come...which it did. Geese flew backwards through the window, terry tried to grab him but couldn't. As geese was plummeting to his doom he took a remote control out of his gi and pushed the red button. An explosion ripped apart the top floor, all except Geese's dojo. Fire came through the door and flung Terry out the window, luckily terry was able to grab onto the legde. Just as he felt he was about to slip and fall with geese, Andy grabbed Terry's arm. Andy pulled him up as terry saw joe examining the walls. 'My god, these walls are completely steel,' joe said as he punched through the wood and hit thick steel. 


	15. The difference between Life and Death

The difference between [life] and [death]....  
  
One last flash appeared, Rock was in a room with no walls. Everything had a yellowish tint to it, Rock looked around and saw Terry and Athena. Terry had a smile on his face, rock walked up to the two of them. 'Terry? What is this?' rock asked.  
  
'This is the room of choices' Athena answered.  
  
'What is that?' rock asked again.  
  
'I have to choose whether to stay, or pass on...' Terry was looking at the floor when he answered.  
  
'Well this is easy, come on back terry' rock didn't think twice about Terry's decision.   
  
'I'm not sure what i should do.' Terry looked up at rock.  
  
'What do you mean!? Your coming back to everybody! RIGHT!?'  
  
'My life has no meaning anymore, I have accomplished everything i needed to.'  
  
'No you haven't....you....you haven't....ummm....i still can't fight yet! I need you here to help teach me to fight still!!! See you are still needed!!!!'  
  
'No, rock you never needed me. You proved it that day at the basketball court when you got into that fight.' Rock's vision went blank and he was reliving that day. But something was different, he wasn't in control of the body he was looking out of. This was Terry's body! Rock was watching everything out of Terry's eyes. Terry was walking down the street to where Rock and Mai were supposed to be. He eventually met up with joe who was on his way back from lunch. Both of them were walking past the basketball court not paying any attention when they heard some yelling. Both of them looked and saw rock on his knees getting punched by a kid that looked about 15 years old. Both Terry and Joe ran to the gate doors and when they got there they saw something extraordinary. Rock lifted his fists above his head and slammed onto the ground. Pillars of blue light shot out of the ground and spun around Rock. It looked exactly like Geese's RAGING STORM. At that exact moment Terry was sure that Rock was Geese's son, and he could fight just like his father. Terry knew then....that his presence was not actully needed, just convenient.  
  
'Terry that doesn't matter!' rock explained almost crying.  
  
'...'  
  
'I want nothing to do to that man, i saw what he did to your father!'  
  
'I need you to help me not be like him, you are the furthest thing from my father and i want to be like you!'  
  
'...'  
  
'Terry...I need you....father!' Terry's fell to his knees. 'Father...please don't leave me all alone.' Rock ran up and hugged him with all his might, Terry hugged back just as hard.   
  
'The decision is made, Terry I will be looking foward to fighting you again', Athena said almost like an angel.   
  
Terry sat up quickly and looked around. He was in a hosptial room, Athena and rock were standing next to him. Andy and Mai were in the corner, Joe was sitting on the bed at the other side of the room. Terry felt his ribs and they hurt a lot, probably broken. He had a splitting headache, but none of that mattered. Joe jumped up and down on the bed, Mai did the same. Andy stood there stern, with his arms crossed across his chest. A secret smile was on his face, but terry could see it as bright as day. Rock jumped up and wrapped his arms around Terry's neck, Terry hugged him as hard as he could. Terry stood up and everybody took turns hugging him until he had to sit down from fatigue. They all had a good laugh, and a party at Terry's place after he got out of the hospital 2 weeks later. They all started training for the upcoming 2000 King of fighters, all including rock.   
  
The end of the story....and the beginning of a new one  
  
During the King of Fighters 2000 Tournament, the impossible happened. Southtown was blown up by the Zero Cannon. Nothing was left, rubble and corpses were the only things people could see. Luckily the Fatal Fury team weren't there. They were fighting in Japan, but as soon as they got news they immediately came back. They were horrified, but there was nothing they could do except mourn the city. They each did it in their own way, Joe went back to Thailand, Andy and Mai stayed at Master Jubi's temple , Terry and Rock spent their time traveling the world becoming as strong as they could. They had to change the tradition of meeting at Jeff's tombstone every year, now they met at master jubi's and continued participating in King of Fighters tournaments. They made a shrine for Jeff back in the woods, and visited it every year. After 2005 there were no more king of fighters tournaments, until 2007. Rock was an adult now, Terry had changed a lot, and there was a second southtown. Geese's brother-in-law had rebuilt it to its former glory, or horror depending on how you looked at it. It was its old fighting city, and there was a new King of Fighters Tournament with lots of new faces. Disciples of great fighters like Andy Bogard, and the two sons of Kim Kaphwan, evil men like Freeman and the men who pursued them. In a train that passes by Second Southtown, two men lie inside one of the train's cars. The man wearing a brown leather jacket and untidy  
  
blond hair suddenly stands up, and tells the other person that they have arrived at their destination. The other person, a slender young man with a red jacket, stands next to the older man. Both jump off the car, and head in the direction of the city.  
  
Thus begins a new chapter in the story of fighting. Brought to you by King of Fighters: Maxium Mayhem! 


End file.
